Unexpectedly you're mine,but what if?
by TheStormPrincess
Summary: Fon and Mammon had a cool off, the prince makes his move but what about the frog? Fran decided to take a vacation and visit his grandmother and later on his shishou. During his vacation he met several interesting people and a relative of a Varia officer.How would things go if that relative decided to join the Varia? Other pairings also included.Main pairing: B26.
1. Cool off

**I do not own KHR or it's character.**

**Summary:Fon and Mammon had a cool off,hence,Bel makes his move but what about Fran? A B26 fanfic including a FonxMammon story. Unexpectedly you're mine,but what if...?**

**Note:Mammon is a GIRL here.I think they're(a little) OOC. xD sorry about that but the reason regarding their oocnes sis stated in the story.^^**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Fon and Mammon was having another argument, this time it was so serious that they came to the extent of "cool off".

"That's it! I'm sick of you having to always preach me about my money,if you really love me you'd accept me even with my flaws. -sigh- let's cool off for awhile,Fon." said Mammon monotonously.

"Mammon,I'm very sorry I was just trying to enlighten you, it's not healthy to always talk about money,I mean I have feelings too. I feel lonely because you're neglecting me" Fon said calmly. With that, the Varia assassin vanished into thin air and all that was left was a purplish mist.

-Sigh-"Mammon,I love you and I won't give up" Fon mumbled to himself.

* * *

**-At Varia-**

"Mammon-chan,you're back! How's your date with Fon-kun"asked the Muay Thai expert.

"We're on cool off. By the way it seems quiet in here where is the loud commander and the others?"said the illusionist with a heavy sigh,evidently trying to change the topic.

"Oh they all went out to watch a movie, wait what happened with you two?"asked the sun of the Varia,Mammon wasn't able to quickly answer Lussuria's question she was reluctant in telling the Muay Thai expert. Lussuria gently pats Mammon's back to comfort her,other than Fon,Lussuria and Fran were the only person who gets to see this side of Mammon,that is why the Muay Thai user wasn't so surprise to see Mammon's fragile side,he was used to this kind of events since the two always fight.

"Dear, that's why I'm here so you could tell 'onee-san' your problems,now tell me what happened?"Lussuria said softly, comforting the illusionist.

"Luss-nee" the sun guardian was elated that Mammon opened up to Lussuria and even called her big sis. The two were having a heart to heart talk conversation by the time the other Varia members arrived.

"Voi! We're here, tell the boss that we bought his ordered meat, serve that bastard his stake later. I'm hungry. Lussuria,you're not going to be finished preparing for dinner if you're going to keep talking with Ma...mmon." Squalo realized that something was wrong with the illusionist there were tears in her eyes,it was the first time he sees the illusionist like this.

"You and that martial artist had a fight again?" asked Squalo,Mammon just nodded wiping her face and turning his tears stained face back to her emotionless facade and hiding half of her face with her hood.

"I see. Go rest in your room for awhile, we'll call you when dinner is ready."adviced the Varia's captain, this was the first time Squalo saw Mammon without her impassive and indifferent face, it was quite a rare sight for him. Mammon followed Squalo's advice and went to her room to rest.

Squalo gave a curious look to Lussuria, Lussuria on the other hand understanding the look answered:"Fon-kun and Mammon-chan had a big fight again, their currently on a cool off.. by the way where are the others?"asked Lussuria.

"I had them pick up the stuffs they bought" answered Squalo,the three namely,Bel,Fran and Levi appeared almost on cue.

"Shishishi we're back!" Bel said wearing his usual Cheshire cat like grin with his arms hanging behind his head.

"Captain,we've finished unpacking but Bel-senpai didn't carry a single bag he had me carry 2 of his bags and gave 5 of his to Levi...anyways it's Levi so he should be fine." said Fran monotonously.

"You guys, later at dinner don't talk about Mammon's da-" Before Squalo can even finish his sentence Belphegor interrupted.

"Mammon's back from her date?" Bel asked.

"Yes! And don't talk about that later...it seems that they had a big fight and are currently on cool off" said the captain.

"Oh look,the stupid prince finally has a chance" said Fran impassively,not thinking how many knives Bel could use against him with that statement. Talking about knives Fran has already been hurt, in the heart and it hurts more than Bel's knives could cause pain to him , but for what reason? Simply because Fran is in love with Bel but Bel on the other hand is in love with Mammon,what else could Fran do?He'd rather be hurt and support Bel with Mammon than seeing Bel hurt and forcing himself to the deranged prince,he very well knew he don't stand a chance but as they say faith can move mountains.

"You uncute kouhai...W-what are you talking about?"The prince said with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Eh?You're in denial senpai we all know that you had a crush on her 2 years ago.I know you like him,I recall you and her once even had a mutual feelings right? But you were too scared to make a move." Fran said bluntly with that Bel threw a knife to Fran but luckily Fran was able to dodge.

"Is this true Bel-kun?" asked Lussuria head facing Bel but eyes looking at Fran,with his tinted eyeglass no one was able to tell.

"If it is then why don't you make a move now,we'll support you maybe Mammon can be more happy with you,ne?"Said Fran.

"Fran's right!Be a man and make a move!But don't be hasty."said Squalo.

"Ushishi since the cat has been let out of the bag,the prince shall court the princess."said the Varia's prodigy with his grin that could rival the Cheshire cat.

"Ok,boys just wait in the living room. I gotta go prepare the dinner."said the sun guardian.

"Fran-chan,can you help me?" asked the Sun guardian.

"If it wasn't for the food I'm eating..."Fran mumbled before nodding at the man.

"So what should I do?" asked the Fran.

"Slice the carrots and the potatoes" Instructed the Muay Thai expert,the illusionist did what was asked of him, a few minutes later the silence broke with a loud "Ouch" exclaimed the illusionist.

"C'mere let me see. What where you doing Fran?It's not like you to be reckless" Lussuria said like a worried mother.

"Uh,sorry..I was just thinking about something" answered Fran.

"Fran-chan ,you. Are you in love with Bel?" asked Lussuria so straight forwardly that Fran was speechless for a moment but with his illusion skills he covered his facade with his usual impassiveness and stoicness.

"Are you kidding me? Me in love with the stupid fake prince? No way!" Said Fran defensively.

"Fran-chan ,I can see it in your eyes. Don't try to deny, if you are encouraging him to court Mammon and said all those words.I can see you're doing them for his happiness but what about you?"Lussuria said, Fran fell into a deep thought.

"-sigh- Ok if one word gets out about this I'm going to torment you."He threatened. Lussuria have seen Fran fight and her skills and hell ring was not to be taken lightly so he just agreed to keep his mouth shut.

"So you really are in love with him?" Lussuria asked confirmingly.

"Y-yes."murmured Fran loud enough for only his and Lussuria to hear.

"-sigh- Fran-chan,you know what,I was amazed of you back there you were encouraging him even if it means not getting the on you love, you 're the kind of person who would forget about their own desires for the one they love but if you forget about yourself too much you'll be left with nothing and that's bad." advised Lussuria.

"But what am I going to do?What's the use of fighting for him if he is already fighting for someone?It's just like forcing myself into him." asked Fran.

"Voi! Lussuria is dinner ready?" They were interrupted by their loud captain.

"Yes, it's done. Fran-chan let's talk about this later" said Lussuria.

* * *

**_During dinner**

"Minna,Mammon won't be eating with us today she decided to stay in her room and rest" Lussuria said.

"Ushishishi. I have an announcement to make. I'm going to confess tomorrow" said the prince with his usual huge grin.

"Isn't that a little bit fast,Bel? I mean we did encourage you but you're being hasty" asked Squalo.

"If I'm going to wait,I might lose this chance" said the prince serious this time.

"Senpai,Mammon-san and Fon-kun only had their cool off..they've not yet officially broken up. Maybe you should wait a little more,the timing is off."said Fran monotonously.

"Peasants have no right to talk to the prince that way so you should shut prince will do what he likes" said the deranged prince not aware how hurt Fran left Fran speechless he quietly finish his food then went straight to his room.

Fran cried himself to sleep thinking about what Bel told him and all the things that might possibly happen tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 1~done~

Review please?:))


	2. Confession

**I Do Not Own KHR or it's characters,the only thing I own is this chapter's plot.^^**

**Minna,sorry for taking too long to update our computer had some problems hence, I wasn't able to update but its fix now,so please enjoy.!^^**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly,flowers were dancing with the blow of the wind indicating a good weather for today...

"Shishishi I'm hungry" said Bel as he walked in the kitchen and went towards the refrigerator to get orange juice,he then drank it directly from the bottle.

"Senpai,you're disgusting,there are people who will also drink that but now, how can we drink it if you drank it directly from the bottle!?" Fran said impassively.

"Shishishi the prince does not care about the likes of you, the prince will get ready so he can capture the princess' heart ~" Bel replied bluntly before leaving the kitchen.

"Baka-senpai"Fran mumbled as he grabbed the carton of milk from the refrigerator pouring it on a glass,he drank it then put the carton of milk may not look like it but Fran was really confused,he wished for his senpai's happiness yet he wished Mammon would reject him...he just couldn't bare seeing them together ,to clear up his mind he decided to take first a warm bath.

* * *

**_At the living room_**

Fran was quietly watching Mammon and Bel from the window at the living room when silence broke.

"You know brat,if it hurts,you better not look at them, knowing that his happy should be enough,right?You don't have to see it for yourself to prove yourself because it will only hurt you." said Squalo.

"Squalo-taichou? What do you mean?" asked Fran curiously but still stoic.

"Fran,denying won't do you any good...are you planning to keep it all to yourself until it explodes? it is good to have someone to open up to."said Lussuria.

"Lussuria is right...and I've noticed you especially yesterday and Lussuria just confirmed me." said Squalo.

"-sigh- I'll head to my room now"was Fran's only response,he then walked away from Squalo and Lussuria.

"That brat,he keeps it all to tolerates the pain as long as no one notices...but what he do not know is we notice him despite his power to fake his facade." said Squalo.

"Mou...I know,Fran-chan has always been like that.I'm worried that he might get hurt,he might have to bear the pain more hurtful than he had already tolerate." Lussuria said worriedly.

* * *

**_At Fran's Room_**

Fran was laying down his bed ,thinking about Bel and the door flew open.

"Ushishishi..what are you doing froggy?" asked the deranged prince.

"That's my line. Aren't you supposed to be with Mammon?" replied Fran.

"Ushishishishi about that I succeed..."Bel said wearing his grin that could beat the Cheshire cat's.

"I asked Mammon to go with me to a French restaurant tomorrow night and she agreed. Ushishi" said Bel joyfully.

"Must be nice. Good for you senpai."Fran said monotonously."Now leave my room" Fran said straight forwardly.

"Shishishi the prince wants to sta-" the prince was stopped when Fran told him to get out still monotonously but the Varia's prodigy took notice of the more forceful voice and full of sadness,so with that he left the illusionist's room confused.

"_Why why can't it be you and I? I never left your side like she did(he's talking about the future arc xD),I was always there,most of the time we were having fun,though we fight like cats and dogs but in the end we always made up..we rarely get offended by offensive remarks because we're used to it_" Fran thought to himself not caring about the tears streaming down his face.

Fran cried himself to sleep.

Fran was woken up by a knock...when he looked around he realized that the sun has already set.

"Froggy,dinner's ready" Bel called. Fran's heart raced he was surprised that it was his senpai that called out to him for dinner what surprised him even more is that Bel was in a calm state he wasn't his usual deranged self, he went out of his room and they proceeded to the dining room. On their way to the dining room silence enveloped the two of them that only their foot steps can be heard.

* * *

**_At the dining room_**

"scums,you're late" said Xanxus as he put his fork with steak in his mouth.

"Sorry,boss. I overslept a little" Fran said. Xanxus in response just took another bite.

"Whatever brat just sit down and start eating" Squalo said.

"Eh? where's Mammon?" asked Bel.

"She finished eating said she have to do something so she went ahead." answered Lussuria.

"Tch. It's because of you, froggy." accused Bel.

"Bel-senpai,don't blame your stupidness to me,you could have not called me you know?"retorted Fran.

"Kaching! you stupid frog" Bel threw Fran a knife.

"VOOOOII! Shut the fvck up you two!" shouted Squalo.

"Bel,how are your plans going?" Levi asked was quiet and all eyes were on Bel even Xanxus.

"Shishishishi It's going well,tomorrow I'm going to take her to a French restaurant then confess to her." Bel said happily

"Good luck brat." the Varia's captain said looked at Fran who was eating his food quietly and nonchalantly.

"Good luck Bel-chan."Lussuria said.

"Good luck,senpai.I hope you do well"Fran said staring at his plate,this caught everyone's(well almost) attention even Xanxus'. Everyone knew about Fran's feelings except for Mammon,Bel and Levi(who didn't really care).

"Shishishi I don't need your good lucks,I assure you I will do good" Bel said confidently, a smug grin pasted on his well formed face.

* * *

**[_The next day_]**

"Fran-chan." Lussuria shouted while knocking at the illusionist's door.

"Yes?" Fran asked the Muay Thai artist as he opened the door.

"We're going to the mall,come with us,you'd be lonely to be left alone here with Levi since you two are not close and I'm pretty sure you two would bicker" said Lussuria.

"Ok ,I'll get ready,give me ten minutes" said Fran.

Fran rushed out of the Varia's HQ to the car.

"Voi,Brat you sit in the back" said Squalo.

"Hai!Where's Mammon?" asked Fran

"Oh she went back to get her cellphone." answered Lussuria.

"Oh I see" Fran replied.

"Tch. Why did you come toad?"Bel said with slight irritation in his tone. Fran felt his heart shatter he was close to tearing up but he's not gonna be out of character and show his emotions to them so he replied with a sarcastic answer.

"Eh senpai? Isn't that question more suitable for you ?I mean I taught we are going to the mall not the mental hospital."Fran retorted making the whole gang laugh out loud and leaving the deranged prince Mammon arrived.

"Sorry,everyone I took so long finding my phone,It's just it's really important I have all my money records in here " Mammon apologized.

"Shishishi It's ok Monta" said Bel.

"Geez Bel. I told you not to call me that" Mammon said.

"Shishishi you're so cute Mammon" Bel said as he pinches Mammon's cheek.

"For pinching my cheeks that would be ¥600 I'll be expecting the money in my bank,Bel" said Mammon.

"Shishishi you're really greedy." Bel stopped pinching Mammon.

Fran was staring at them the whole car ride,he envied Mammon. She was lucky, he was not. The prince loved her, he was only seen as a frog,a peasant...a replacement.

_"I wish I was you,You're so lucky Mammon"_ Fran thought.

Fran's chains of thoughts was disrupted when Lussuria gaily shouted.

"Minna,we're here!"

"Voi,listen we'll split up into groups,I will go with the Bossu,Bel will go with Fran and Mammon will go with Lussuria." said Squalo.

"what?!I don't wanna go with that uncute kouhai" exclaimed Bel.

"Then we're even senpai,I don't want to go with a deranged fake prince, it's embarassing" Fran said monotonously.

"VOI! you two stop arguing no complains,you will go with people I've assigned you with. If you complain furthermore I'll make you into a sushi" Squalo zipped their mouth.

"Ok,here's the condition we will meet here 2 hours from now, so do whatever you want" Bel was delighted at the last part of the sentence"No killing spree,no target practice and no human cactus,Bel" said Squalo,the previously elated face of the prince became dejected.

Everyone split up and went on different places

* * *

**_With Squalo and Xanxus_**

"Voi,you damned boss,carry your stupid steaks!" exclaimed Squalo.

"Shut up,scum" was the only reply of Xanxus.

"Voii!" exclaimed Squalo.

* * *

**_With Bel and Fran_**

"Senpai?Did you bring your knives?" asked Fran.

"No,Squalo took it did you forget,idiot?" replied Bel

"Hmm then it is ok to ask made you like Mammon?"asked Fran.

"Hmm she's pretty,smart,strong" answered the prince.

"Do you love her?" asked Fran.

"...Yes,you uncute kouhai why do you keep asking,you're annoying" said Bel.

"Is that so...then I'm rooting for you both...good luck with you senpai" said Fran monotonously."_what can I do? You've already chosen. I must set you free so you could be happy_" thought Fran.

"You sounded like you were just forced to say that, would you stop speaking monotonously,froggy!"exclaimed Bel.

"Eh? I like it this way! I know! Senpai,let's buy ice cream"

"Shishishi m'kay,I want strawberry flavored" the two paced towards the ice cream stall.

* * *

**_With Lussuria and Mammon_**

"Mou...Mammon-chan,try this out!" squeals Lussuria as he show Mammon. A cute purple knee length dress with a floral pattern.

"No way... It's a waste of money" said Mammon.

"I only told you to try it out,if it does not suit you,we won't buy it. If it does...uhm,I'll treat you,now go! go!" said Lussuria as he push Mammon to the dressing sat down the bench in front of the dressing room waiting for Mammon to finish.

When Mammon finished changing clothes..."Wha...so cute Mammon-chan,I'll buy it for you" said the Muay Thai artist.

"Ok,it's your money anyway. Let's eat first I'm hungry"said Mammon.

"Ok" said the two went inside the 'wonderland' restaurant.

While waiting for the food the two talked.

"So how are you and Fon-kun?" asked was silent for a moment.

"He texts me everyday,saying his sorry and that he still loves me" replied Mammon.

"Do you reply to his messages?" asked Lussuria.

"No not yet" answered Mammon.

"Why not?" asked Lussuria.

"Becuase I'm confused of my feelings.I feel like Bel still has feelings for me,we've been friends for a long time and Fon too,we've been together.I don't know..who do you think should I choose?" Mammon said.

"Mammon-chan,dear,I can't help you to choose, I won't be able to answer that. Only you can answer your own question.I am a neutral party and all I can do is give advice to you, follow what you think is right and what makes you happy,take a risk once in a while." said Lussuria.

"But if I take a risk. I'm afraid I might get hurt." replied Mammon.

"True indeed,you might get hurt but in exchange of that you will gain a valuable lesson and experience, don't be afraid" said Lussuria,Mammon just nodded in response.

"Oh...let's go get some ice cream" said Lussuria while dragging Mammon towards the ice cream stall.

"Hey,isn't that Fran and Bel?"Mammon rhetorically asked curiously.

"You're right! Bel-chan! Fran-chan!" The two shivered at the call of their names especially they knew who the voice belongs to.

The ice cream man gave the ice cream to Bel and Fran (it was their 5th ice cream for the day). "Bel,Lussuria, can we please exchange partners for a while,I need to talk to Fran about something" Mammon requested.

"Sure" Lussuria nodded smiling as Mammon drag Fran far away.

"Shishishi. who gave you the permission,Lussuria!" Bel was about to take out his knife when he remembered that Squalo took all of it.

"Shieshieshie(Lussuria trying to mimic Bel) You're stuck with me Bel-chan!"Lussuria grinned.

* * *

**_With Mammon and Fran_**

Mammon and Fran sat at the fountain to talk. Mammon told everything she told Lussuria to Fran, she then asked an advice to Fran on what she should do.

"I think you should follow your heart ,and do everything you can to achieve what you want and for who you should choose,I think you're the only one that can answer that." Fran adviced her.

"Yah,I think you're right, thanks Fran." said Mammon.

It's already time to go home,everyone met at the meeting place with a lot of bags holding in each of their hands.

* * *

**_At the HQ_**

"Lussuria would you help me prepare?"asked Mammon.

"Oh now I remember you have a date with Bel. Sure sure,let's start." Lussuria said excitedly.

"It's not really a date, it's kind of like a rendezvous" said Mammon.

"Whatever you say,let's start!"Lussuria said excitedly.

They went upstairs to Mammon's room to awhile they finished preparing,Mammon wore the dress Lussuria bought her and a black doll on the other hand, Bel was outside waiting in his car,he wore a red t-shirt,black blazer and black pants.

The two proceeded to go to the French restaurant Bel reserved for them.

* * *

**_At the restaurant_**

The two have already ordered and was only waiting for the food to waiting for the food to arrive they talk about things to entertain themselves in the moment.

When the food arrived,the two spent the night talking to each other while they eat.

"Shishishi Monta. I have something to say, I like you,would you go out with me?" said the prince with his widest grin.

Mammon was quite shocked,her intuition was right but she didn't expect Bel to confess so soon."Uhm...I don't know Bel." at that, the prince's grin faltered a little "I mean we and Fon had a fight and that happened recently in addition to that,we're just on cool off and I'm still confused about my feelings would you give me some time to think?" asked Mammon.

"Ok sure,Monta just tell me if you already have an answer."said Bel.

The night ended with a dejected prince and a confused arcobaleno.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? =) Please review.:))**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Wit for the next chapter.:))**


	3. Start Of Something New

**I Do Not Own The Characters Or KHR.:))**

**Oops I did it again...really sorry that this took long.**

**Buon Compleanno to Bel and Rasiel!:))**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

A loud knock woke up the arcobaleno,behind her grand and big doors reveals the deranged prince with a tray of food.

"Ohayou...princess,breakfast in bread to start the day" Bel greeted Mammon placed the tray in her bed while Mammon was still holding the door while gazing at the prince ,the prince smiled not his Cheshire smile but a gentle and genuine one.

"I'm going to take my leave then...Mammon,by the way after you eat won't you join us for a movie marathon?We'll be at the living room if you decided to join" said Bel,but before he could go out Mammon stopped him.

"Bel,why are you doing this?I told you that I'm not yet ready and Fon and I are not yet-" Mammon was cut off her words when Bel kissed her forehead.

"Shhhh.. Mammon, I'll wait for you, but while you still can't decide I'm not going to stop courting you okay?" after Bel has said those words Mammon was even more shocked,behind those blond fringe Mammon saw slight of Bel's was cool,loyal and the most gentle eyes she have seen, the arcobaleno was left shocked because the prince has not yet let anyone see his eyes except when Lussuria accidentally saw it when he was tending to Bel's wounds.

Mammon paced towards the food Bel brought, the tray consist some of her favorites like apple,strawberry juice and pancake with honey, after she ate she then prepared herself for the day and went out to have a movie marathon with her comrades.

* * *

**At The living room**

"Oh Monta,you decided to join after all,come sit beside me...Frog move to Lussuria's side" said Bel,with that Fran moved to Lussuria's side.

"Muu..Bel I told you not to call me that..."replied the arcobaleno sternly.

Everyone watched the movie enthusthiacally,the Varia were complete except for Xanxus who was laying leisurely in his room and Squalo who was organizing business stuffs for the Varia.

The movie was now near the climax all eyes were focused until a shout caused them to shriek well except for the two illusionist who were always composed.

"VOOOOIIII! Mammon you have a visitor,he's waiting for you at the garden" shouted the long haired comander.

"Who was it?" Mammon asked impassively.

"Well,it is someone you know well" Squalo smirked.

Mammon very well knew who Squalo is talking about...actually everyone knew.

* * *

**At the Garden**

When Mammon saw the figure of the man,she became slightly teary eyed.

"why are you here?" asked Mammon.

"Mammon,I came here to make up with you,you were right. I should accept who you are...forgive me please." said Fon at that Mammon's tears uncontrollably hugged Mammon to comfort her.

"I am happy Fon and I'm sorry too...I knew I was wrong too...I love you Fon" said Mammon,with that they to them Bel was watching them and unknown to Bel, Fran was also watching from afar.

Fran saw Bel's face it was full of pain and irritation,by now he can read him like a book and it wasn't going good Bel hurt,hurts him also.

* * *

**Dinner**

When Fran went to the dining room to eat with the other Varia members,he noticed that everyone's the same excluding his senpai who was a lot more hot headed today than before.

"Squalo-taichou...where's Mammon?"asked Fran impassively.

"Mammon and Fon got back together,they went on a date."replied Squalo.

"Eh? is that so?Ne,What do you plan on doing now Bel- senpai?" Fran asked deliberately wanting to know more.

"Tch...I am gonna stop of course"answered the felt his heart jump for joy but there was a part of him that also felt sad, suddenly all of them fell silent and continued to eat their food.

After dinner everyone went to the living room to have another movie marathon except for Fran he decided to read and think about it in his room.

After a while he got thirsty hence he went out to grab a glass of orange juice,the moment he got out of his room,he saw Mammon entering her own room while Mammon saw him too.

"Oh hi Mammon,how's your date?"asked Fran.

"It was good,I'm really happy that we made up..anyway I'm tired I'll go to sleep now" answered Mammon impassively.

"Ok goodnight!"said Fran, he then paced towards the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice but was quite surprised that the Varia members wasn't in the living room anymore but in the kitchen talking about things(except for Xanxus).

"Mou Fran-chan,why don't you stay here with us" said the Muay Thai expert.

"I'd rather-"Fran was cut off his words when he saw behind those black sunglasses the Muay Thai artist blink, with that,Fran now was quite sure Lussuria was planning something.

"N-no thanks I'd rather read in my room"replied Fran dismissively.

"Shishishi...froggy is no fun." commented the Varia's prodigy.

"Mou...Fran,stay here with us...please." said gave up on refusing and decided to stay with them.

"-sigh- Fine" with that Fran sat next to Squalo.

"Shishishi...Froggy,someone told me you like someone.I bet it's someone like you an uncute peasant" Bel said. Fran immediately glanced at Lussuria,while Lussuria on the other hand just gave him a meaningful smile.

"Yeah you're right Bel-senpai he's a very uncute peasant!" replied Fran.

"So it's a he. Shishishi Froggy, I didn't think you'd like to be the princess. Would you like to be my princess? Shishishi."Bel joked, the others fell in an awkward silence. Fran noticed this and quickly answered.

"I-I don't want to,Bel-senpai" answered Fran

"Shishishi don't tell me the person you like is the prince" said the deranged others laugh teasingly.

"So you're saying you're a peasant and uncute?!" said others laugh while some of them made comments on how Fran slipped.

"Oh you slipped,Fran" said Lussuria.

"I didn't,that's not what I mean...I meant he said that the person I like is uncute and a peasant then he asked me if it was 's all." said Fran monotonously.

" whatever you say brat,you still slipped" commented Squalo.

"Don't get so boastful Bel-senpai,I'm sure you understand what I mean...you're not the person I like." Fran explained impassively.

"Yes yes whatever I'm not stupid,anyway...it's time for the prince to rest" with that Bel left the room and everyone fell silent.

"I too am retiring to my room now"said Fran,he then left and proceeded to his room.

* * *

**Fran's room**

_"ugh...I'm sure he's suspecting me he left his face was serious and he doesn't seem to be believing me.I shouldn't have stayed...so it was the plan of Lussuria"_thought Fran before sleeping.

* * *

**Bel's room**

_"that damned frog treating me like an idiot...of course I know what he means but what I don't understand is why everyone seems to be teasing us...tch,I'll just go to sleep_"thought Bel before sleeping.

* * *

**Review please..:))Tell me what you think:)**

**So people this is where the BV and MammonxFon ends..I'm planning to start the story about B26 here and still put some things about MammonxFon.**

**Again sorry for delaying.=_= I had to take care of our presentation for our Christmas program and there are still the party but now it's Christmas Break I'll try to do it as soon as possible.**


	4. Fran goes on a vacation

**I do not own KHR and it's characters.**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Fran woke up with tears in his eyes...again.

"Aren't you getting tired..Fran?It's been like this for the past days..this is bad,i should really see a psychiatrist for talking to myself again..heh"Fran stated then got out of his bed and proceede to his bathroom to take a shower.

Fran got absorbed in his thoughts for a moment until he felt warm fluid going down his face.

_"I'm so tired..so tired of keeping up my stoic and impassive facade,I'm so tired of keeping it all to myself...I have to move on and I know I can't do that with him around maybe I should have a vacation but would boss give me permission?"_ Fran thought to himself the whole time he was in the shower.

When he got out of the bathroom,his resolve was to ask Xanxus a permission to take a vacation to visit his grandmother in France.

**At the dining room**

As soon as Fran entered the room he noticed the awkward silence so he decided to liven things up.

"Did an angel descend from the sky leaving you all speechless,you all look like someone has just died?"Fran said sarcastically at that everyone tensed(excluding Xanxus).Fran noticed this and decided to give another remark to ease the atmosphere but before he could let out a word Xanxus spoke:"Oi,Frog-trash we have to talk later"

"Ok..I have to talk about something with you too,boss"replied Fran which made everyone of them look at Fran with a confused look on their faces.

The whole time the Varia were eating their breakfast,they were silent and this really bothered Fran but what bothered him more was what Xanxus is going to tell him.

After having their breakfast everyone left except for Squalo,Xanxus and Fran.

"Brat what are you going to tell us?"asked the right hand man of Xanxus.

"Taichou,Bossu,I'd like to take a vacation...I'd like to settle some things and visit my grandmother"

"Request approved...now leave" Xanxus replied.

"Eh? Bossu aren't you going to tell me something?"asked Fran.

"Leave."was all Xanxus replied.

When Fran left,Squalo and Xanxus were left alone.

"Why didn't you tell him?"asked Squalo.

"He'd find out eventually" answered that Squalo nodded in agreement then went to Fran whom he saw packing his bag

"VOI,Brat...you're packing your bag already...when's your flight?"asked Squalo.

"Tomorrow morning...when is the boss planning to go back to the main HQ in Italy?"asked Fran.

"Why?"asked the strategy captain.

"just wondering...since it's been 2 weeks after we finished the mission"replied Fran.

"You gonna stay in France your whole vacation?"asked Squalo.

"No...I'm planning to pay her a short visit maybe 2 days.I'd come back here in Japan after that but I won't go back here in the hotel just yet."replied Fran.

"Huh?What are you going to do the rest of your vacation?"asked the confused Squalo.

"I'm going pay my Shishou and the others a visit and maybe I'll stay there for a while...I need to stay away from that fake prince for awhile"replied the illusionist.

"I understand...but won't you say good bye to him before you leave?I mean prince wakes up late"said Squalo.

"No...maybe it's better this could you do me a favor, don't tell him where I'm going he might follow me to Kokuyo land."Fran just nodded in response and with that he left Fran alone.

Fran spent the whole afternoon in his room and fortunately without being bothered by his Bel-senpai.

**~~~During Dinner~~~**

"Mou...Fran,I heard you're going to take a vacation,when are you going to leave?"asked the Varia's self proclaimed Mother.

"8 in the morning..."said the illusionist monotonously.

"Shishishi...that's too early" said the prince.

"Not for us but for you? yes,that's early"replied Fran with his sarcastic tone.

"Shishishi...a prince needs a beauty rest that's why 8 is too early for princes" said Bel.

"Yah princes needs their beauty sleep that's why they wake up late...so senpai why do you need one?"retorted room was filled with sound of laughter..which irritated Bel more than he was already he was about to throw a knife at the illusionist when he remembered the illusionist's situation.

"Kaching...lucky you,I just polished my knives or else I'd already make you into a human cactus."said the was about to retort when Squalo stopped it's no wonder that the shark would stop them after years of living together with the two, Squalo knew that their bicker will turn into another survival game.

Everyone was silently enjoying their meals until Lussuria broke the silence.

"Mou...minna who wants another chicken?I forgot that Mammon went out and won't be eating dinner here and there's an extra chicken..it'd be bad if the food goes to waste."Lussuria noticed that Bel's expression suddenly changed when Mammon was mentioned.

**After Dinner**

Fran went to his room to call it a day but before he close his eyes a knock was heard followed by a voice he loves so much.

"Froggy..."called out the prince.

"What stupid fake prince?!"said fran as he open the door

"Shishishi...the prince is bored"Bel said as he enter Fran's room with his grin that could rival the cheshire grin.

"then go play somewhere,senpai.I need to wake up early tomorrow"said Fran.

"No..the prince wants to stay here..."replied the prince.

"then suit yourself,I'm not gonna stay up to entertain you"said the illusionist as he lay down and closed his Bel on the other hand just sat on the couch watching his kouhai.

"Froggy..."Bel called out but no response came from the frog.

"Froggy..don't tell me you really slept and left me here wide awake."Bel said still no response came from the time he paced towards Fran,he then checked if the frog was really doing so he left the room and decided to rest too.

**The Next Morning**

"Fran are you seriously going to leave without saying goodbye to Bel?!"said Squalo.

"Mm...this may be better"replied Fran.

"How can it be better?Do you really think a complicated good bye would help you move on?!"said Squalo.

"Squalo-taichou,I'm just going on a vacation,I'm not dying or anything.I will move on without saying good bye to byes are hard you know..so maybe I will move on without letting him know that once upon a time the frog has fallen inlove to a fake prince"Fran said monotonously but sarcastically.

"Shishishi bad froggy...leaving without saying good bye ot the prince,huh?"said Bel.

"Bel how long have you been there?"Lussuria panickedly asked.

"I just came"Bel said.

"Then I'm going now...Arrividerci everyone.C'mon Squalo-taichou,I'm going to be late for my flight"Fran said as he leave while Bel was watching his leaving figure beside Lussuria.

"Luss,I heard it...tell me everything you know"Bel said in a serious tone which made Lussuria gasped dramastically.

At the airport Fran bid his goodbye to Squalo whom in return just waved.

When Fran arrived in France he immediately traveled to go to Jura where his grandmother ,he arrived at Jura,he was so excited to see his grandmother but at the same time nervous after all,it's been years since they last saw each other and not to mention he disappeared suddenly without bidding goodbye to his grandmother.

He finally reached the door of his old home,he then knocked and was surprised to see an unamiliar face.

"Um..yes how may I help you?"asked the woman.

"Uhm...I am Fran the grandson of the previous resident of this house...do you happen to know where she is now?"asked Fran.

"Fran?Uhm wait I think she left something for you..please come in"said the lady gave him a letter.

"Do you know where she lives now?"Fran asked.

"Huh?didn't you know what happened?last week she died of illness and we placed her grave near the streams where you used to play when you were a kid...that was her request before she died she wanted her grave next to your favorite place"said the was shocked beyond words although his facade still remain calm.

"I-is that so?Thank you...I'll take my leave now"said Fran as he left,he then went to a flower shop he passed by beore going to their old bought a boquet of white went to the stream where he used to play as a kid where he also first met the Varia and his the stream there was a grave with the name of her grandmother placed the white roses above the grave,he opened the letter,in the letter read:

_Dear,my little angel ,Fran._

_My dear,when you read this letter I may have kicked the bucket by then.I am writing to you because I'm old and weak I may not be here anymore by the time you come back,I wish that this letter would convey all my feelings to is fast, it has been 7 years since you disappeared..oh how I wish could turn back the dear I have a lot of questions like why you left but I'm quite sure you have a good reason for that.I understand you and I want you to know that I only wish for your happiness and I have forgiven you a long time ago for leaving home.I love you,my grandson.I want to wish you a good life and I want you to know I will always be by your ,if you found the one who would share the laughs,pains,tears and adventure,which is your other half the one that will love you the way you love them...please let me meet that lucky person until then I'll be waiting here by the stream,your favorite play ground._

_ Love,Your grandma._

After reading the letter,Fran wasn't able to hold back the tears his facade which was usually void of emotion was now full of tears,pain and a few minutes he brougth out his phonea nd dialed a number.

"Squalo-taichou..."before Fran could continue..

"You already know?Sorry we didn't tell you...It's just we thought it would be better if you find out yourself."said Squalo.

"Yes,I already know...Squalo-taicho may I have the number of the Varia HQ branch here in France for me,I'd like to borrow the private jet and go back in Japan."

"Okay wait...here B261827"said Squalo.

"Thanks..."and the connection was cut.

"Voi,wait..." Squalo said but he was too late the connection has been cut.

Fran called the smaller HQ of Varia in France,he told them to pick him up in Jura with the private an hour the private jet rode the private jet to they arrived in Japan, Fran immediately went to his shishou in Kokuyo land.

**~~At the Kokuyo land~~**

Fran was warmly welcomed by Chrome and Mukuro but no the others

"So what has my little one came here for?"asked Mukuro.

"Shishou,can I stay here for awhile?"asked Fran.

" something happened?"asked Mukuro.

"Thank you,shishou and yes...a lot has happeed.I'll explain it to you later shishou..for now can I go rest in a room?"Fran said monotonously but Mukuro noticed the slight hint of dejection in his voice.

"Okay...Chrome,please show Fran where he will be staying."Chrome showed Fran to his room.

"Thanks Chrome"said the illusionist before retiring to his room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!Please Review**

**Wait for the next chapter...:)**


	5. Fran At Kokuyo Land

**NOTE:I DO NOT own KHR or it's characters...sadly,the only thing I own is this fanfic.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Fran was awaken by a knock on his door.

"Eto...Fran-san,Dinner is ready."called out Chrome.

Fran looked around to see that it was already dark and the sun has completely I mentioned that it is easy for Fran to look outside since the place where he is staying in is Kokuyo land,Kokuyo land is a run down place,It wasn't like the Varia HQ he used to live in,right now he is staying in Kokuyo land where his room has broken windown and is evidently snapped out of his thoughts as he remember Chrome who was still calling him.

"Fran-san"Chrome called out,with that Fran opened the door.

"Sorry for the wait...Chrome-san"Fran apologized,his facade still void of emotion while Chrome just smile and gestured him to follow lead him to the theater where they usually eat when Fran was still staying with their arrival a glare by a woman with red hair was shot at them.

"So the brat is here with that ugly girl"commented M.M.

"Kufufu...M.M."Mukuro shot her a glare,with that M.M. knew very well to shut up for good."Come here little one and my cute Chrome...let's all have a nice dinner" hence the two paced towards Mukuro,Fran was very amused at M.M's glare.

Everyone enjoyed their dinner except for one who was utterly jealous of the way Mukuro call their it's M.M. until now she is still glaring at the two mostly on noticed this,Fran can't help but be amused,Chrome was fidgeting with those glares M.M. was throwing at her,Mukuro just sighed while Ken and Chikusa paid no dinner everyone went to do what they usually do M.M. went back to her room and Chrome was just about to do the same when..

"Chrome..thank you for coming for me...It's been a long time since I was here and I can't really recall the passageways of this building"thanked Fran.

"Your welcome,Fran-san"smiled Chrome.

"Kufufu"a cold voice came from behind them,Chrome and Fran turned arround to see Mukuro.

"Little one,I haven't ask your reason for visiting..surely you have some kind of reasonable excuse for leaving that deranged prince for until when...?" said Mukuro.

"..a month...Shishou...My grandmother died..."Fran said monotonously but voice slightly wavering,Chrome was taken aback...even Mukuro was shocked but he immediately recovered his calm facade.

"Fran-san.."Chrome noticed that Fran's eyes aren't void of emotions like his face is.

"Little one...It must have been hard on you..."Mukuro said as he pats the boy.

"However shishou that wasn't what I had in mind when I first planned to visit you..."Fran said keeping his calm while Chrome and Mukuro only choose the people he opens up to...since he was a kid he have been telling his problems and letting his mask down to either Chrome or Mukuro although those times were rare and they were child's problem unlike now.

"I...I wanted to get away from Bel-senpai...I want to start a new life...I want to forget all the feelings I have for him...the care,hurt...and whatever feelings oyu can name...I want to feel the same when I just arrived from varia...I want to forget how that idiot of a senpai affects me in every little way."Fran stated monotonously.

"Fran-san...are you in love with Belphegor?..."Chrome suddenly blurted out.

"Yes...I want to forget about may I stay for a month,shishou?."Fran said looking expectantly at Mukuro.

"Kufufu...did the Varia's prodigy hurt little one in some way?"Mukuro asked emitting a dark 's fatherly instincts is may not seem like it but Mukuro is protective of his friends especially of Chrome.

"Shishou...He did nothing...so will you calm down?you're exagerrating shishou"Fran said monotonously,fortunately Mukuro calmed down.

"Then how did he hurt your feelings,Fran-san?"asked Chrome.

"Well he loves someone else...It's funny how it hurts more than how his knives hurt me...I wonder why it's like that"said Fran.

"Physical pain can't be compared to both Mental and Emotional pain...so I guess it would hurt more"Chrome said.

"There are things in this world that we can't answer simply because they aren't a mystery it's just because we need to accept it's true form...that's what love is about,my little one,it's about sometimes the answers of the question we ask can only be found within us not to anyone else but only ourselves...the others may give us guides but in the end we can only find it in our hearts" Mukuro said.

"Shishou...since when did you start to talk about these stuffs?It does not suit your image"Fran said monotonously,with that Chrome hold back her giggles.

"Kufufufu...and I'm 100% sure you've been ruining every moment since you came to this world"A vein popped in Mukuro's head.

"Haha...I miss the old days,being like this with Fran-san and Mukuro-sama it sure feels nostalgic"Chrome smiled gently,Fran did the same thing though it was quite unnoticeable.

"Say...Chrome...you're going out to the market tomorrow right?May I join you?"Fran asked.

"Sure,Fran-san"Chrome said. Mukuro smiled at the scene in front of him,he was quite relieved that Fran was emotionally strong enough to still be able to smile despite his problems.

"EH?Why are you smiling like an idiot,pineapple-shishou?"Mukuro knew that Fran asked that question deliberately.

"Kufufu...you really now how to ruin the moment,little one"stated Mukuro before he left.

"Chrome...I'll be heading back too"Fran said.

"Ok...do you want me to accompany you?"asked Chrome.

"No thanks...I quite remember the way from my room to the theater"answered Fran with that Chrome nodded and they both went their separate ways.

**The Next Morning.**

**"**Fran-san...Fran-san"Chrome called out. Ｆran was awaken by Chrome's gentle voice.

"Coming"Fran replied as he opens the door.

"Fran-san,you said you wanna come to the market with me right?Actually,I'm going later before lunch so I thought I would wake you up so you can prepare"Chrome said.

"Ok thanks...Chrome"Fran replied while Chrome smiled and closed his door and proceeded to a bathroom...it's not like the one in Varia HQ but it is still taking a bath..he was again absorbed by his thoughts."_I was right to go with Chrome when she's going to shop because if I don't distract myself and stay here all day long...I won't be able forget about ...that idiot-senpai...why do I find myself attached to weird people..hehe"_Fran thought to himself.

When Fran finished taking a bath...he went to the only place he recalled the way to, he reached the theater he saw Ken,Chikusa and M.M. with a very angry look.

"Uhm...have anyone of you seen Chrome..?"asked Fran.

"Chrome is with Mukuro-sama near the fountain..she's been waiting for you.."replied nodded in understanding,he then left to go to them.

"Chrome..."Fran said as he paced towards the two.

"Fran-san..you're here...c'mon let's go...bye Mukuro-sama"Chrome bid her farewell to Mukuro,Fran followed suit.

On their way to Namimori Market they came across several...interesting people"

* * *

**Review please?:)) Wait for the next chapter...:))**

**Arrividerci!**


	6. Fated Meeting

**I DO NOT own KHR.**

* * *

Fran and Chrome was on their way to Namimori market when Chrome heard a familiar shriek.

"HIIIEEE ...Gokudera-kun,calm down please" shrieked the not so mysterious person.

Chrome ran towards the voice while Fran followed,when they reached the source of the voice,they saw Vongola decimo with his rain and storm guardian.

"Don't get so close to Juudaime!"shouted the storm guardian at the rain guardian while the latter just scratched his head and laughed,the decimo stared at the two worriedly

"Bossu..."Chrome said,the three of them looked at her.

"Chrome!"Tsuna said,when he looked at Fran he shrieked again "HIEE...V-VARIA".

"That's the name of the group.I'm Fran,Mammon's replacement but now that she's back I'm the second mist guardian"Fran said impassively.

"Why are you here?!"Gokudera exclaimed getting his dynamites from who knows where,Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down.

"I'm on a vacation" Fran replied monotonously.

"Hahaha...Where is Squalo?"Yamamoto asked.

"He's staying at the hotel with the rest of the Varia"Fran said.

"So you're not with them?"Tsuna asked.

"As you can see,No.I'm staying with shishou right now" Fran said while Gokudera,Yamamoto and Tsuna shot him a confused look.

"You know?The one with the pineapple hair and often sings 'Kufufu no fu'"Fran said sarcastically which made Chrome giggle.

"Ah,I remember now!"Tsuna exclaimed."Anyway,where are you heading?"asked Tsuna.

"We're going to the market to buy ingredients for our lunch"Chrome responded.

"Ah is that so?We'll help you."Tsuna offered.

"Ah!I have a better idea,why don't we go to my place and eat sushi then you can also take some home for Mukuro and the others..."exclaimed the happy go lucky rain guardian.

"That's right..Yamamoto's father is nice so maybe he'll give you a discount"Tsuna nodded.

When they arrived at Takesushi,Yamamoto suddenly stopped on the door.

"Yo,Pops,I brought some friends over. Varia is here,what a coincidence we just met a member awhile ago"Yamamoto stated. The Varia looked at them. Gokudera stood in a fighting stance. Fran froze but still kept up his usual facade,Chrome on the other hand looked worriedly at Fran of course this didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna.

"Eto...Is there a problem?"Asked Tsuna.

"uh...nothing."Fran proceeded to enter Takesushi...all eyes were on Fran except for Tsuna and company and Tsuyoshi who was preparing some sushi.

"Ushishishi...the toad is here"Bel snickered.

"Fran-chan,how have you been?"asked Lussuria worriedly, knowing that Fran already found out the news regarding his grandmother.

"I'm fine,Luss"replied eyes were on him with the exception of Xanxus,Tsuyoshi and Bel who was now focusing on his favorite sushi.

"Oi,brat until when do you plan to stay on vacation?"asked Squalo.

"Oh about that,I'm planning to stay at Kokuyo for a month."replied Fran.

"Muu~Fran,why that long?"Mammon asked.

"...I want to enhance my skills with shishou and Chrome."Fran replied.

"Fran-dear,can we talk for a moment."Lussuria said dragging the boy outside of Takesushi.

Outside of Takesushi,Lussuria was fidgeting while Fran was curious as to what the Muay Thai expert would say to him that requires isolation from the rest.

"Luss?Is there something you wanna tell me?".Fran said finally breaking the silence.

"Fran-chan,Bel-chan already knows, he heard us talk...before you left."Lussuria said.

"...figures"Fran replied gaining a confused look from Lussuria. He explained."Well,when he came we just finished talking so I thought maybe he heard some things."Fran explained.

"He heard everything Fran and I'm sorry...I told him some things...he was so serious and Bel was so scary"Lussuria said.

"we can't do anything about that anymore...anyway,I'm going to be away for a month so it'll be ok...or I hope so."Fran said.

When they entered Takesushi everything was chaotic,Squalo who just got thrown sake in his head was being noisy swinging his sword around,Bel was giggling,Mammon was counting her money and Levi was still himself.

Tsuna and co. were staring at the scene with horrified look on their faces.

"We just went out for awhile and this happens?"Fran said monotonously pacing towards Chrome and company.

"Mou~we really are a chaotic group."Lussuria cooed and tried to calm Squalo down.

"You're group sure is...energetic,huh?hehe"Yamamoto said. Fran just nodded then turned his gaze to the food in front of him.

"Itadakimasu"Fran said proceeding to eat the food served for him. The Varia has now calm down and was eating their food peacefully.

After awhile Tsuyoshi gave Tsuna and company a box.

"Here's 3 boxes from our shop,I heard you're good friends of Takeshi so it's free."Tsuyoshi gave them a smile and left.

"Yamamoto-san,Arigatou"Chrome thanked Yamamoto.

"Maa maa,Its nothing Pops is really nice."Yamamoto replied with a smile. Tsuna and co. was done eating and was about to leave when...

"Goodbye...Fran-chan,Fran,Brat"Lussuria,Mammon and Squalo bid their goodbyes.

"Shishishi~you'll get your punishment once you come back,Froggy"Bel said which made everyone look at him.

"Punishment?For what senpai?"Fran asked monotonously,everyone looked at the blonde expectantly.

"...B-because I have no target practice"Bel replied.

"I knew it senpai,you need to cut your bangs...you've mistaken me for a dart board"with that said Bel threw Fran a knife which succesfully landed on Fran's arm.

"Hiiiiiiiiieee/Fran!/Are you okay?/Bastard!"Tsuna and his company shouted shocked by what Bel did but what shocked them even more is Fran was maintaining his composure.

"Aww...Bel-senpai,look what you've done..this is my favorite t-shirt"Fran said and the others sweat dropped with the exception of Varia.

"You were worried about that?"Gokudera side commented.

"Well,yes..it's ok if baka-senpai does the laundry but I would be doing it."Fran monotonously said. Bel was glaring at him through those thick bangs not that anyone could see it but everyone could feel the atmosphere.

"A-ano,Fran-san,Chrome why don't we go to my house first?I'll ask my mother to make onigiris to give to the other people in Kokuyo?"Tsuna said. Fran and Chrome nodded in agreement.

"Ja nee"Fran waved at the Varia then left,Varia on the other hand followed and left Takesushi. The two groups went their seperate ways,the Varia to their hotel while Fran,Chrome and the others went to Tsuna's house.

* * *

At Tsuna's House

When the door opened,a smiling face of Tsuna's mother welcomed them.

"Araa..you have new friends,Tsu-kun?Who is this cute girl?"Nana looks at Chrome."And Who is this handsome young man"Nana asked looking at Fran.

"Uhm...I'm Chrome."Chrome said introducing herself to Nana.

"I'm Fran"Fran said monotonously.

"Mom can you make onigiris for Fran and Chrome?Make lots of them please."Tsuna asked his mother. Nana just nodded Tsuna and the others decided to go to his room to wait for the onigiris,suddenly his door burst open.

"Gyahahaha...Lambo-san has come to take all the candies"Lambo stoods in the door announcing his presence like he's someone important,I-pin followed.

"Lambo bring back my candy"Ipin said.

"Stupid cow! Don't just barge in someone else's room!"Gokudera shouted,Lambo passed by Gokudera not paying any heed to what the latter said.

"Chrome-san!"exclaimed I-pin and runs toward the said guardian to give her a hug.

"Arere There's a new person here...do you want to be Lambo-san's subordinate?"Lambo asked Fran.

"Why would I,It's bad enough to be called a frog it's worse to be a child's subordinate"Fran answered monotonously.

"I'm giving you a last chance to be Lambo-san's subordinate."Lambo told Fran.(remember the episode where Sho-chan and Lambo met each other?XD)

"..And for the last time,I'm not interested."Fran monotonously said .Fuuta entered the room holding his enormous record book.

"Lambo! come back here...Sorry,Tsuna-nii"Fuuta apologized as he chase Lambo around when someone caught his sight.

"Are?"Fuuta stated making everyone looked at him confused."You are... "Fuuta pointed at Fran and opened his book full of records,

"The guy who most likely to insult the Varia and still survive"Fuuta stared at the boy impassively.

"Wow...you know a lot about me..who are you?"Fran asked monotonously,curiousty lingering in his mind.

"Ano-Fran-san,this is Fuuta he ranks everything in mafia and they're all accurate"Tsuna said.

"Do you want me to make rankings about you?"Fuuta asked them smiling.

"Hahaha sure,it'll be fun!"Yamamoto said

"Yes"Tsuna said.

"If Juudaime agrees,then count me in"said the bomber boy.

"O-ok"Chrome said.

Fran just nodded.

"Ok,let's start with Yamamoto-nii."Fuuta said. Tsuna's room became void of gravity and they were all floating now.

"Takeshi-nii,is the most likely to treat mafia wars a game,he is the most oblivious in the mafia world yet he is one of the born hitmans"Fuuta stated. While Yamamoto chuckled in response.

"Hayato-nii is the most likely to bomb a whole mansion"Gokudera's tched at that but became proud at the next thing Fuuta said. "But he is ranked number 1 to do anything for his boss"

"Tsuna-nii ranked last on every aspect of combat."Fuuta said making everyone laugh excluded Gokudera...yes Fran laughed too,though his laugh was a monotonous 'HA HA HA'.

"But Tsuna-nii ranked 5th to be the strongest in the mafia when he is in Dying will mode"Tsuna's face lit up at that.

"Next is Chrome-nee...Chrome-nee's strongest point is her potential to grow and become powerful"Fuuta said.

"Fran-san ranked 4th in the strongest illusionist in Mafia,3rd is a man named Kawahira(checker face) and 2nd is the arcobaleno Mammon and in the first place is Mukuro"Fuuta said closing the enormous book and everything else in the room fall. Chrome managed to catch I-pin and Gokudera was able to catch Lambo.

"Aho-shi,get your butt off my face"shouted Gokudera.

"Wow...As expected of Varia quality,you're really strong Fran-san" Tsuna complimented Fran.

"It's not a matter of quality,it's because I'M A TOP MAGICIAN!"Fran stated making everyone in the room ran out of the room followed by I-pin and Fuuta. After while of talking and getting to know each other,Tsuna's door once again burst opened.

"Tsuna...Oh Hayato you're here"When Gokudera saw the source of the voice he immediately felt his stomach ached,he then excused himself to Tsuna and ran out.

"What is wrong with him?anyway Tsuna,mama said to give you this"Bianchi left the basket at the table.

"Wow..didn't know you have a lot of ..unique people in your house"Fran said monotonously,Tsuna and the others giggled.

* * *

At Sawada residence's front gate

"Fran-san,Chrome,bring this onigiri with Mukuro and the others."Tsuna said handing the basket of onigiri to Fran.

"Arigatou,Bossu/Decimo" Fran and Chrome thanked simultaneously.

"Maa..I'll be going too"Yamamoto bid his goodbye to Fran,Chrome and Tsuna. Fran and Chrome proceeded to go back to Kokuyo Land too.

* * *

Kokuyo land

"What took you so long,pyon?We are starving to death here"Ken said irritatedly.

"What took you so long?"Mukuro asked them.

"Ano-we met Bossu on our way to Namimori Market"Chrome said timidly.

"You met Tsunayoshi-kun?"Mukuro said with interest.

"Who else does Chrome call 'Bossu' of course it's the decimo...we also met a few interesting people"Fran said sarcastically.

"Hai...and we got free food from Yamamoto-san's shop and Bossu's mother made us onigiri"Chrome said. Fran paced towards them and placed the basket while Chrome did the same thing with the boxes of sushi.

After the others ate the food. Mukuro and Fran had a talk.

"So,little one you said you met several interesting people?Do you mean the people living in Tsunayoshi-kun's house?"Mukuro said.

"Yes. We also met the Varia members at Yamamoto's shop and it seems Bel-senpai already knows everything regarding my vacation"Fran said. Mukuro was shocked but of course he covered it up with his indifferent face.

"He knows?How?"Mukuro asked.

"Before I left Lussuria,Squalo-taicho and I talked about it then Bel-senpai suddenly appeared. According to Lussuria he heard everything and what's worse is Lussuria told the fake prince some things"Fran said monotonously.

"So how did prince the ripper treat you awhile ago?"Mukuro asked.

"Well as usual he treat me like a peasant...I'm going to go now shishou"Fran said before leaving.

"this is going to be interesting"Mukuro mumbles.

* * *

At the hotel where Varia stays

"Damn that froggy!Ushishishi"Bel said as he throw a knife to the dart board.

"Mou~Why are you so angry with Fran?"Lussuria cooed.

"Ushishi...I thought that damn frog has feelings for the prince then why don't he just tell me?Why go away?Now the prince is bored he has no one to use as a target practice."Bel said.

"VOOI!It's not that easy,think about his feelings"replied Squalo.

"Shishishi...you're both the same you can't even tell the bos-"Bel giggled.

"VOI"Squalo shouted. Suddenly a glass of wine hit his beautiful long hair.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"Squalo yelled.

"Shut up. You're noisy"Xanxus replied.

"Mou~Bel-chan,just understand Fran for now"Lussuria cooed to the prince averting his gaze from Squalo.

"Luss is right,it's not as easy as you think. Fran doesn't have a princely ego like you do."Mammon stated as she comes in.

"Tch...the prince will say anything he wants"Bel said leaving the room.

* * *

**Reviews=makes the author eager to write.**

**This was just my interpretation..anyway regarding about Fran being 4th in the rank:When Vindice said that there are only 3 people in the world that could trick their eyes I was thinking it was Mukuro,Mammon and Uncle Kawahira/Checker face and they probably didn't know about Fran who was Mukuro's disciple.**


	7. To Nami-Resort

**Ciaossu~! I'm really really sorry for the super late update!. I was very busy with school and stuff...but worry not, it's finally our vacation and I am not busy anymore so I can update faster. ^^ Don't forget to review,remember reviews encourage authors to update faster.:))**

******Again I'm very very sorry for the late update. Please do enjoy this chapter.^^**

* * *

Fran was walking back to Kokuyo Land when his phone rang, when he flipped his phone open he saw the name of the caller,it was Tsuna. For the past 3 weeks he developed an attachment to Tsuna and his friends, Tsuna is undeniably charismatic that he could tame even the most aggressive fighters so it's no mystery to Fran that he had grown closer to the brunette.

"_Hello, Tsuna?" _ Fran said.

"_Fran, it's your last week of vacation right?" Tsuna asked cheerfully._

"_Mm" _Fran nodded though he knew the brunette won't see it.

"_Let's go to Nami resort tomorrow and stay there for the rest of the week, invite Chrome too. Lets meet tomorrow in front of Nami-chuu at 8 am ok? I have to go and call the others. Bye" _Tsuna said hastily that Fran wasn't able to speak up. He sighed and put his phone back to his pocket and proceeded to go back to Kokuyo Land.

At his arrival in Kokuyo Land he went straight to where the gang usually stays ,the theater.

"Ah..you're back little one." Greeted his Master Mukuro.

"The brat is back" M.M. stated rather harshly.

"I'm going to Nami resort tomorrow, Chrome you wanna come? I think Kyoko and Haru is coming too" Fran asked,Chrome thought for a moment before nodding shyly.

"Kufufu where are you taking my cute Chrome? And with a bunch of mafiosi?" Mukuro asked.

"As I said tomorrow we're going to Nami resort. And are you forgetting that Chrome IS a mafioso and lives with mafiosi such as yourself, shishou?" Fran retorted.

"Better get my swim suits ready." M.M. cheerfully said.

"Are? Did I invite you? I remember inviting only Chrome though."Fran said seemingly playing dumb,the girl only grumbled in response and Mukuro chuckled at them.

"Kufufufu ,little one you really have a sharp tongue don't you? Anyway, I'll go with you tomorrow. It's been a long time since I've seen Sawada Tsunayoshi - don't you dare try your little sharp tongue on me, little one." Mukuro hastily said before Fran could pull off any sarcastic comment.

"Pervert pineapple-master." Fran mumbled loud enough for his master to hear. Mukuro grabbed his long trident and stabbed it unto Fran's hat.

"Anyway we'll meet them at Nami-chuu at 8 am tomorrow. So please wake up early." Fran said removing the trident from his hat and going to his room. He prepared his things for tomorrow and went straight to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

After taking shower, Fran, with his enormous bag in hands, immediately went straight to the theater to meet the other two. When he reached his destination there was only one person waiting for him.

"Chrome-san, where's shishou? I told him to be early yet I don't see him" Fran asked monotonously.

"Mukuro-sama is-" Chrome was cut off her words when a cloud of mist formed beside them,suddenly a familiar chuckle was heard.

"Kufufufu…I was here all along. Look at you,you said to wake up early yet you're the last one to come. Mind you I was the first to come here." Mukuro chuckled. Fran looked at Chrome for confirmation while Chrome just nodded at Fran's unasked question. He was quiet for a few seconds until..

Fran looked at his watch checking for the time.

"No,master you're just too excited. In my watch it's just 7:30 in the morning" Fran said,before Mukuro could retort back he then again spoke.

"And we're going to be late if we don't leave now."Fran said, with that they left Kokuyo Land.

* * *

**At Namimori**

When they arrived at Nami-chu,Tsuna was freaked out by Mukuro's presence,Gokudera stood in front of him in a defensive stance while the others just stared at the scene with a confused,some with amused expression.

"Tsuna stop your guardians."Reborn said landing a kick on Tsuna's head causing him to stumble in front of Gokudera and Mukuro.

"S-S-stop…you two! Go-gokudera calm down." Tsuna said.

"Let's get going before he wakes up from his slumber and causes a ruckus! That'll be our bus,it was brought by Gianini" Reborn said pointing at the bus in front of Nami-chu at the same time he gained confused look from everyone.

"He?" Tsuna asked while Reborn just smirked in was not a good sign for them. As they enter the bus, a man wearing a school uniform was sitting on the farthest seat at the back,the man was seemingly sleeping but was awaken by Tsuna and co.

"Hn"

"Hieee….H-Hibari-san." Tsuna shrieked and looked at Mukuro who was smirking. Before Mukuro and Hibari could start fighting Reborn spoke.

"Whoever breaks the peace in this trip…..will be facing a punishment." Reborn said while emitting a menacing aura.

"Kufufu…I look forward to this trip."Mukuro said while Hibari only 'hned'.

"You really should.." Reborn smirked, Tsuna shivered knowing the arcobaleno has something up his sleeves.

"Well then, shall we go.."Reborn said, with that everyone took a seat,beside them were their bags. Although Namimori is just another prefecture in Japan, it took them longer than they anticipated to reach their destinationt.

"Wake up everyone. We've reached our destination." Reborn called out to awake those who have dozed off during the trip. They grabbed their bags with them as they get out of the bus. The resort had so much people for that day therefore they had to lineup to check in, it was quite a long line though they have to wait, it was peaceful and it was a fair day not too hot or cold so it was fine for them, after waiting for more or less half an hour, finally they were able to check in. With the power of Vongola they were able to rent an elegant rest house, it was just beside the sea hence, it had a beautiful view.

"Minna,we're going to cook lunch for you. While we cook you should arrange your things first."Haru said as they arrived at the rest house, everyone did as they were told. After doing so, they all attend to their own matters only until they were called by the girls outside the rest house to inform them that the food is ready. They all sat down to eat together of course with the exception of Vongola's mist and cloud. Simultaneously they all shouted "Itadakimasu" and right after they heard a voice not just any voice, but a voice most of them were familiar with.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!BEEEL!YOU STUPID BRAT!I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU TO PIECES" everyone looked at the direction of the voice and they saw a certain blonde being chase by Squalo.

"Oh great. The loud mouth is here, the fake prince is here and pineapple-shishou is here..just the relaxing vacation we all wanted." Fran commented. Everyone's attention was averted to him,gasps and shrieks can be heard all over the room as knives hit Fran's hat.

"Froggy is here too. Long time no see,froggy. Ushishishi " Belphegor said as he ran all over the place just to avoid Squalo's wrath.

"Obviously, senpai. Thank you very much for welcoming me warmly." Fran said monotonously as he take the knives off his hat and throwing them to the ground. Squalo had almost catched up to Bel which made Bel speed up just in time as Fran toss the knives on the ground,fortunately for Fran Bel hadn't seen what he had was an awkward silence in the room just as Squalo and Bel left until a certain someone broke that silence.

"H-H-Hieeeeeeeeee! Xanxus is here too!" Tsuna shrieked which caught everyone's attention.

"Maa maa,it's ok the more the merrier."Yamamoto said.

"Yakyu-baka!" Gokudera growled at the man.

"Well,won't this be a fun and a relaxing week for us." Fran said sarcastically.

"I agree. It will be a long week."Reborn smirked.

* * *

**Ciao! So what do you think will happen the rest of the week? Want some hint?Nah,just wait for it!^^**

**Don't forget to review!It encourages authors to update faster. :)And once again I'm really really sorry.**


	8. Activity

Ciaossu!I hope you like this chapter.:))

Katekyo hitman reborn and it's character is not mine. The only thing I own is this plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

*BANG*

Everyone rushed out of their room, surprised at the sudden explosion that awakened them from their peaceful slumber.

"Everyone's finally awake, we'll start our activities today. Vongola style."Reborn smirked at them.

"I have a hunch that it will be something terrible." Tsuna muttered to himself.

"Why? How'd you know?" Fran asked monotonously, despite being a member of Varia he have never experienced a vongola styled activity.

"Due to experience. Nothing good will ever come out if it's a vongola style activity and worse if Reborn was the one who organized it." Tsuna explained while Fran nodded at him in understanding.

"Let's get fit by playing volleyball on the sea.."Tsuna sighed in relief until Reborn said something that made everyone form horrified expression on their faces.

"With this ball. If this falls to the water you'll know what happen."Reborn smirked while throwing Tsuna the hard transparent ball with a small hole on the side and inside was Enzo who was seemingly asleep."

"H-H-Hiee! We're gonna be in trouble. I won't join! B-besides won't Enzo get dizzy and where is Dino-san? " Tsuna shrieked.

"He won't he's asleep. Dino had work to finish though he might be able to catch up later this evening. One last thing dame-Tsuna….join or die" Reborn said changing his tone and pointing his gun at Tsuna in the last sentence. Without second thoughts he immediately keep quiet, he valued his life too much for him to object.

Meanwhile a certain someone was leaving the bunch of herbivores, he didn't like crowding but he was stopped by the sun arcobaleno.

"Hibari, we're are you going? Don't you want to beat Mukuro." Reborn said , the prefect turned to look at the arcobaleno,in his hands were his tonfa which he got from who-knows-where a moment after Reborn mentioned Mukuro's name. This also caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean ,akanbou?"The prefect said.

"In this game the captain of each team would be you and Mukuro. I have already distributed team members" Reborn smirked. Mukuro who just heard his name stood up from where he was sitting and paced forward the arcobaleno. Tsuna and several others who knew they're dead whichever team they'd end up with shivered at the thought but they knew escaping is a not a very bright idea too.

"Hn. I don't like crowding with herbivores." Hibari stated as he turn to leave but Reborn was really good in convincing people.

"You don't have too. You're the captain, you can either be a player or just a coach it's up to you and besides don't you want to beat Mukuro?" Reborn said earning a complain from Mukuro.

"Oya oya? I think your belittling me, arcobaleno" Mukuro said. Reborn smirked before he answered the man.

"I'm not. Why don't we start the activity? Here are Hibari's team mates: Ryohei,Gokudera,Tsuna and Haru. And here are Mukuro's team mates:Chrome,Yamamoto,Kyoko and Fran. We're going to have two on front and two at the back while the captains will be at the side coaching their group." Reborn finished getting different expressions from everyone.

"Kufufu Chrome do your best. Let's win against Hibari Kyoya."Mukuro said smiling sweetly at Chrome before turning to Fran.

"Little one. Cooperate."Mukuro said bluntly. Fran nodded and mist formed around his hat turning his frog hat into pineapple.

"Ne shishou can't I just cheer? See I can do it pretty well. Let's go fruity fruity! Pineapple fairy!" Fran said earning a trident on his hat.

"Little one, let's be serious before I make a hole in your head."Mukuro said menacingly. While on the other team, everyone was tensed and standing firmly like they were soldiers.

"Win or be bitten to death" Hibari said. That's all it takes for his group to comply...well, Gokudera was persistent at first until Tsuna gave him a look with a meaning, Gokudera got what Tsuna is doing, being a loyal right hand man he is, he instantly complied.

"Yosh! All groups into place now. There is only two rules. First don't let the ball drop especially in water, second no using of illusions ,flames or anything."Reborn demanded.

In Hibari's team the two people assigned in front were Tsuna and Haru while the back was Ryohei and Gokudera. In Mukuro's team the two in front was Chrome and Kyoko at the back was Yamamoto and Fran.

"Is it still volleyball? If no one drops the ball how would we get scores?"Yamamoto asked.

"This will be a one point game of volleyball. Whoever gains a point is the winner. And then after game is over. This is Vongola style no need to compare to the ordinary."Reborn said with that he shot his gun upwards then threw the volleyball in the middle of the two groups.

Kyoko who seems to be the closest to the ball ran and quickly strike the ball as it flies to Tsuna's direction. Tsuna counterattacked and the ball flew to Yamamoto. When Ryohei hit the ball with his fist shouting "Kyokugen" on top of his lungs the ball with Enzo in it flew so high but in place, Hibari who saw this came into action and Mukuro who have analyzed what the skylark was about to do also came into action.

As the ball continues to fall Hibari grasped his tonfas from out of no where and jumped to hit the ball with his tonfa. Mukuro also ran to the ball with his trident in hand ,he hit the ball so hard that it cracked and Enzo flew a few meters from them.

"Wow Mukuro, do you play baseball?" Yamamoto asked though he only got a chuckle as a response since Mukuro was facing Hibari,both were emitting a murderous aura.

"Shishou you broke the ball you made your own team lose. And look what you did the turtle is gone."Fran said something big emerged from the water not only that it continues to grow larger.

"EEEEEENZO" Tsuna shrieked running ,the others followed. Chrome was almost hit by Enzo's growing figure luckily Mukuro was able to carry her away from it, running hastily as he could away from the water before placing Chrome on the sandy beach.

"Are you ok, Chrome?"Mukuro asked while Chrome nodded shyly her cheeks evident of the pink hue.

"I didn't thought you could look like a prince in a white horse saving the princess from harm" Fran said monotonously.

"Little one shouldn't it be a knight in shining armor? Could you be missing the prince? Kufufu" Mukuro said sarcastically.

"Sorry, shishou all I know is a fake prince."Fran stated sarcastically before leaving to go to Tsuna and the others who was gathering around Gokudera.

* * *

"He's hopeless." Mukuro sighed.

"Why Mukuro-sama?"Chrome asked.

"He hides his feelings in his neutral face. Nothing will happen if he keeps doing that." Mukuro stated in a matter of fact.

"I think he just needs someone like Mukuro-sama."Chrome stated, Mukuro gave him a confused look. Before Mukuro could ask the question, Chrome answered for him.

"I used to keep all my feelings to myself. It was hurtful to be on the edge of breakingdown yet everyone around you fails to see that if not they just don't care...that was me until we met ,Mukuro-sama. I think Fran needs someone like that" Chrome said. Mukuro pulled Chrome to his chest.

"Chrome, I am so proud of what you are now. You've become stronger. I agree with you Fran needs someone who could break his deceitful facade, someone that could make him open up." Mukuro said.

* * *

**WITH TSUNA AND CO.**

"Take care of Gokudera,Tsuna. I'll call some subordinates to take care of Enzo. You're lucky it's his hibernating season."Reborn said while Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"What happened to you?"Fran said.

"He injured his ankle while running" Tsuna said worriedly.

"N-no juudaime. I'm ok."Gokudera standing up to prove everyone that he's ok.

"Maa Gokudera...don't stand up you'll only hurt yourself even more." Yamamoto tried to stop Gokudera but the latter slapped his hands away.

"Yakyu-baka,I said I'm ok!" Gokudera shouted.

"G-gokudera please sit down. Yamamoto is good at treating this kinds of injury." Tsuna said

"If juudaime says so." with that Gokudera sat down.

"Tsuna could you please get some ice. And Fran please get some ace bandages there should be on the medicine kit" Yamamoto asked nicely. Tsuna and the others left leaving the two alone.

"O-oi! What are you doing Yamamoto?"Gokudera panickly said when Yamamoto suddenly grabbed his right ankle and place it on his shoulder.

"Lie down, Gokudera."Yamamoto said pushing Gokudera's shoulder attempting to make him lie down on the sand but Gokudera did not comply.

"Maa Gokudera don't be stubborn now" Yamamoto said though he only received a glare.

"Gokudera, why do you follow only what Tsuna says."Yamamoto said in a serious tone, as brown eyes met emerald ones, Gokudera noticed the sad look on the brown orbs therefore he finally lie down. Yamamoto smiled gently, he was finally able to make the turbulent storm to comply.

"This is not a good place for that. You should get a room." Levi said. When Gokudera and Yamamoto looked to their side they saw the Varia.

"VOII! You shameless bastards. Don't do it in public. Have you got no shame?"Squalo said

"Taichou...didn't know you were as pervert as Levi. Yamamoto was just keeping Gokudera's ankle elevated. He injured his ankle." Fran monotonously said as they arrive, beside him was a shivering Tsuna.

"Shishishi,Captain Squalo was thinking bad things" Belphegor said.

"VOI!BEL!THE F*CK!ANY NORMAL PERSON WOULD THINK OF THAT!IF THAT'S HOW THEY LOOKED."Squalo said pointing at the two, Gokudera's ankle was still placed on top of Yamamoto's shoulder blade.

"Shishi not me."Bel retorted.

"YOU'RE NOT F*CKING NORMAL!THAT'S WHY!"Squalo said.

"Shishishi of course I'm not. After all I'm a prince!" Belphegor stated.

"Would you please shut up! And how long do you intend me to lay here injured" Gokudera finally snapped.

"Oh sorry about that." Yamamoto said as he grabbed Gokudera's ankle to his lap and started to apply ice after awhile he wrap Gokudera's ankle in an ace bandage.

"What are you doing here, Taichou? Isn't the rest house that you rented quite far from here? And where's boss?" Fran said

"As usual the damned boss is drunk and sleeping on his chair. And we were just passing by to go to a restaurant. " Squalo answered.

"Why don't you eat with us then?" Suddenly Reborn appeared.

"Ushishi the prince does not eat peasant's food.." Bel said.

"Mou...come on boys. This might be a great chance to form friendship." Lussuria said.

"A restaurant is more of a peasant's food than Vongola's home cook."Reborn stated.

"Ushishishi You've got a point."

I won't eat with the decimo, Boss will be furious." Levi said earning a stare from everyone.

"Then starve to death so we could find a new lightning officer." Squalo said

"Now now boys let's just behave and take the humble offer of the arcobaleno" Lussuria said in a mother-like tone.

"The food will be ready soon let's go."Reborn said. The Varia followed him Tsuna, Fran and Yamamoto helped Gokudera up then they followed them.

* * *

**INSIDE THE REST HOUSE**

Everyone gathered at the dining room of course except for the prefect which evidently hates crowding especially to the people he deemed herbivores so he left and went to his room. The girls who were worried since the prefect had not yet eaten since morning knocked on his room but no one opened the door so they just left the food in front of his door.

Meanwhile the dining room was very intense with the Varia around. Tsuna and the others sat at the right side of the table while the Varia sat at the left side. The atmosphere had a formal-or rather serious feeling to it that everyone was focused on eating only until the silence was broken though.

"Kufufu what an atmosphere." Mukuro said as he arrive holding a plate in hand and placing it on the sink.

"Thank you for the food." Mukuro said smiling at the girls before he leaves. Everyone went back to eating until someone caught their attention again.

"Bel-senapi! Could you please stop stabbing me with your knives and let me continue on eating."Fran complained taking a spoonful of food to his mouth.

"No! The prince is bored." Belphegor replied, everyone excluding the Varia and Reborn sweat dropped at the attitude of Belphegor. They silently pitied Fran for being stab by the prince. Fran quickly finished eating, though he'd gotten used to it he just didn't like being stabbed while eating, personally he thinks it was inappropriate and disrespectful.

"Thanks for the food. I'll just go out for a bit." Fran said before standing up and placing his plate on the sink. He then paced towards the door to go out when he was stopped by Reborn.

"Fran, don't let your guards down. There may be enemies lurking somewhere." He received confused looks from everyone.

"What do you mean, Reborn?" after all this time, Mammon finally speak up.

"The word had gotten out in the mafia world that the candidate for the 10th Vongola is in Japan. All I'm saying is to never let your guards down."Reborn said before sipping his espresso.

"Fran, I'm going with you."Mammon said monotnously but Fran knew she was worried of him. The boy was like a younger brother for her but she won't show her emotions to anyone but him and Fon, since she and Fran both shared a personality that hides their emotion with a neutral façade ,they both agreed to show their emotion to each other.

"No need. I'll be fine on my own, Mammon-san" Fran said pacing to the door while Mammon just continued to sit on her chair. Fran was close to opening door when another voice stopped him again.

"Ushishi. The prince is bored. The prince shall come." Belphegor said standing from his seat.

"No ,no fake princes allowed." Fran said dodging the knife Bel threw at him.

"Ushishi. The prince will do what he wants. And the prince wants to come" Bel retorted.

"I'd like to see you try."Fran said before enveloping himself in mist and disappearing. The people gawked at them while some laughed at the prince.

"What you gonna do now, brat?ahaha" Squalo laughed.

"That damned frog, I'm going to kill him later." Belphegor said .

"He just needs some time alone. You know it's not easy for him to have you always stabbing him."Mammon commented.

"Mou Bel, don't bother him for awhile, Fran has been going through something." Lussuria commented catching the attention of everyone. Sure some of them knew about it, but the majority did not have any idea to what it was about.

"Oi, Lussuria. Shut up! Noisy gaylord" Squalo said.

"Hai! Hai!"Lussuria replied. They both received confused looks especially from the prince. Only a few people knew about Fran's problem and they were: Squalo, Lussuria, Tsuna, Mukuro and Chrome.

* * *

Fran wanted to be alone so he went to a place where it's vacant, there he sat on the sand staring at the horizon, bountiful memories rushed through his mind as he admire the beauty of the vast sky and the endless horizon. As the pain he bears gets unbearable he decided to break his façade for the moment and let his tears fall for once he's not going to hold back, he'll release all the pain.

"I miss you grandma, I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you. Why do all the problems keep raining down on me?! And then there's stupid senpai! You act like you don't know! I'm not going to let my three weeks vacation away from you go to waste! Damn it! I'm not going to yield!" Fran rants, this time not in monotone, his voice that used to be void of any emotion was now full of hurt and angered. Tears continues to flow down his cheeks as he continue to reminisce the past.

"Uhm excuse me." Someone suddenly said, Fran looked at the source of the voice, a man who seems like he's age was offering him a handkerchief. Fran looked at the man skeptically while the man just smiles and sat beside him.

"I just saw you crying and I thought maybe you need someone to talk to." The man said still offering his handkerchief.

" I see. I can manage by myself .Thank you." Fran said pushing the hand with a handkerchief away.

"It's hard to be on the edge of breaking down when there's no one there for you. I've felt that and trust me it wasn't a good experience.. so please? I may be a stranger but I can listen." The man smiled and offered Fran his handkerchief again finally this time Fran took it to wipe away his tears.

"Thank you, you know you're persistent. You remind me of someone. By the way I'm Fran and you're?" Fran said earning a surprised look from the guy.

"I'm Roi. Well at least you stopped crying. Anyway who is this person that I remind you of?"

"Oh even your name reminds me of that person. Did you know that Roi as in r-o-i in French means king?"

"Then that means I'm a king coz my name is spelled that way. Anyway who is this person? You haven't answered me yet." The guy stated.

"Well, this guy also has golden hair like you and you know what he's a prince actually he used to but now he still wants to believe he is." Fran answered somberly.

"Hmm.. let me guess this guy is the cause of your sorrows isn't he?" The guy asked.

"How'd you know?" Fran asked rather surprised.

"Because you have this sullen look on your eyes when you talked about him." The guy explained.

"It's ironic how I hate that stuck up guy and yet…"Fran was feeling too comfortable for his own good that's why he remembers not to let his guard down.

"yet you fell in love with him?" Roi asked.

"You don't find it odd?" Fran asked this time monotonously.

"No, I'm not. I'm a bisexual and I think there's nothing wrong with it. So what happened between you and that guy?" Roi said.

"Well I went away for 3 weeks supposedly a month but we met on this resort. He knows my feelings yet he acts like he knows nothing." Fran said vexed.

"You should leave that guy. Why don't you come with me let's start anew." Roi suggested but Fran was too smart to fall to traps like that, his feelings is not a hindrance to have a clever mind, he began to be suspicious of the man until…

"Just trying to make you laugh, you're too serious." Roi said smiling patting Fran at the back. It was quiet for a while when suddenly they heard voices, voices too familiar for Fran.

"VOIIIII! Fran where the f*ck are you?!" Squalo shouted.

"Mou if you would use your eyes you'd see him captain. Look he's there…oh who's that guy with him?" Lussuria sashayed as the walk closer to the two.

"Oh this is bad, they're here..I think I'm going now."Fran said as he stood up to pace towards the Varia.

"Alright see you again tomorrow, right here, same time. Ok?" Roi says as he stood up. Fran was skeptic but another meeting could not hurt right? Since this person cheered him up, Roi was there when he was breaking down so he thought about it for a moment then nodded at Roi. Roi walked to the opposite direction to where the Varia was.

"Mou Fran-chan, you stayed out too long we thought something happened. We were so worried, the decimo and his guardians were worried too. Oh my look it's time to prepare dinner, I have to help the girls." Lussuria told Fran worriedly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice the time."Fran said monotonously.

"Ushishishi Who was that, froggy?" Bel asked as he twirls his knifes between his fingers.

"None of your business, senpai."Fran said as he walks past by him but he received knives on his hat.

"Fran, don't let your guards down especially to people you've just met." Mammon told him in a stern voice.

"I know. I'm not letting my guards down."Fran said.

"VOI! Let's go now. Lussuria has to help prepare dinner with the Vongola brats." Squalo told them, everyone followed their captain but they were stopped on their tracks when one complained.

"How about boss? He might starve?" Levi panickly said. Squalo had enough of Levi's obsession of Xanxus, he wanted to slice him but he knew that would get him to more trouble, but this time Levi's got a point, he was worried himself of the boss as well but no he won't show that to the boss, he won't get thrown a glass on his head for bringing food, he's going to make a smart move.

"Levi, why don't you bring the stupid boss his food. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you bringing him food." Squalo said, suddenly Levi pound his fist to his palm like he just thought of an idea, he then walked as fast as he could leaving the other Varia members behind.

"Levi really worries for boss too much for his own good" Lussuria stated.

"Good idea of taking advantage of his obsession, Squalo-taichou. Ushishishi" Bel grinned.

"Hmm. I wonder if pervert Levi is going to take advantage of our drunk boss as well?" Fran said monotonously but in a matter of fact tone.

"Our boss won't easily be beat by idiotic bastards like Levi."Squalo retorted in his face was a smug smile.

"I suppose you're right, but as of boss's current state... I don't know about that and maybe he might also put some kind sleeping powder or something."

"Where the hell would that idiot such as sleeping powder?" Squalo retorted.

"I saw him during our past trips with a small pack of suspicious white powder in his luggage, who knows if he brought it with him again this time?" Fran said in a matter of fact tone suddenly Squalo came shouting his signature word while running towards Levi.

"I always knew he really cares for the boss, he just don't want to show it to us." Mammon said.

"Good lie, froggy. Ushishi." The prince chuckled.

"But I wasn't lying, I really did saw Levi with that powder, I also saw him looking creepily at boss and one time I saw him stare at you while you take a nap on the couch."Fran stated.

"I-I'm going to skewer someone. I'll go now. Byebii~" Belphegor shivered at the thought before running off to catch up to Levi and Squalo.

"Let me guess you lied about Levi staring at Bel while he takes a nap." Mammon stated.

"Correct! Senpai is stupid for believing me he knows that Levi is only interested in boss." Fran said. Mammon gave him a smirk.

"Maa maa, let's go now." Lussuria said as he push the two forward.

* * *

OMAKE

"Boss! Boss! I've brought you food." Levi shouted as he ran inside the room of Xanxus.

"Stupid boss! Don't eat that, he might have put a sleeping powder so he can do something pervertish to you!" Squalo yelled. In the end they both got glasses shattered in their heads, Levi pass out on the floor while Squalo who was immune to the pain only worried about his hair.

* * *

Please review! And what do you think about Roi? :3


	9. A Mission To Know

**Ciaossu~! Here's chapter 9 for you! Tell me what you think about it.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning for everyone, Fran was still sleeping soundly and peacefully, well, until someone had to go ruin it for him by throwing his frog hat at him. He groaned at the action and shifted to his right. The culprit? He lowered down the suspects ,in the resort there are only few who would do that to him, his shishou, the fake prince, his taichou and possibly Levi. He is a light sleeper as an assassin it's best to have quick reflexes and sharp instincts but he decided this time he's going to annoy them further for waking him up in such a manner.

"VOI!Wake up Fran." Squalo said in an exasperated tone.

"Ushishishi seems like the frog hat does not suffice maybe I should throw a knife-no maybe an axe!" Bel said threateningly. Bel has an excellent aim who knows what might the axe do to him. Fran finally sat up facing them.

"So what brings you here today?" Fran said stretching his arms before standing up.

"The boss wants to talk to you" Squalo replied.

"Are? Another mission? That's unfair my vacation isn't over yet I still have less than a week."Fran whined monotonously.(LOL)

"Stop get going" Squalo said pinching the bridge of his nose. Fran did as he was told after he fixed himself on the way out he met Tsuna and the others.

"Yo!" The ever so cheerful Yamamoto greeted them while Gokudera and Tsuna just smiled at Fran.

"Ohayou.I'll go with them for awhile." Fran said pointing at Bel and Squalo.

"H-hai.T-take care." Tsuna stuttered,he was getting anxious of the stare Squalo wa giving him maybe Bel was doing the same but Tsuna didn't really mind he can't see Bel's eyes anyway.

"Arrividerci."Fran waved at them as he,Bel and Squalo walks away.

"You're unusually quiet Squalo-taichou you too did the boss want to talk about?" Fran asked the both of them.

"Well,someone here reported about yesterday to the stupid boss"Squalo said looking at Bel while Bel just gave out a chuckle.

"Yesterday? "Fran asked.

"Yeah about the guy yesterday. Ushishi"Bel answered.

"Roi? What about him?"

"Fran it seems the boss has something in mind ." Squalo said sternly. Being the second in command, only he could guess what Xanxus might be thinking though he himself is unsure. Fran shot him a curious look.

"You'll know once we get there."Squalo told Fran and with that the conversation was over,silence once again filled the atmosphere around them,it was strange especially the noisiest man Fran knew was silent for once but what worried him the most is that Squalo was dead serious since the subject was brought up.

When they arrived at the rest house the Varia rented for the week they saw Mammon,Levi and Lussuria watching a movie they decided not to disturb them and went to Xanxus' room.

"Bel, get out this will be an alone mission for Fran." The three was quite taken aback but Bel did as he was told he knew better than to get to Xanxus' nerves. Squalo being the captain was allowed to stay.

"What kind of mission is it,boss?" Fran asked. Xanxus' ruby orbs looked sternly at teal ones.

Xanxus looked at Squalo giving him a sign, knowing Xanxus for so long Squalo quickly understood the sign and opened the door, he saw Bel, who was certainly eavesdropping.

"Voi! Don't fvcking eavesdrop. This is a private meeting." Squalo scolded Bel. Bel on the other hand just nodded and left chuckling.

"Trash, I want you observe Bel find out what's wrong with him. Yesterday when he reported about you meeting a suspicious man he was-it was faint but the trash is panicking. Investigate the stranger scum too."Xanxus finished taking a sip from his wine.

"VOI!Are you serious? Couldn't Bel just be jealous or what?" Squalo said earning a glare from Xanxus and a stare from Fran. Fran was shocked not that he would show it but he was shocked.

Xanxus threw the wine glass at Squalo,it's one of those times that Squalo got lucky and was able to evade the glass.

"Trash, I'm serious. There's something wrong with the psychotic bastard. " Xanxus said in a deadly serious tone.

"I did notice that too, something is off since yesterday. Didn't you notice taichou?" Fran asked. Xanxus and Squalo could only stare at him. They weren't asking a question but Fran decided to further explain.

"Well, I don't find him doing unusual things but he was uneasy it's like he's hiding something." Fran explained.

"Could it be because he knows your secret." Squalo asked.

"I don't think so,taichou. He didn't seem different when we met in Takesushi." Fran reasoned out. Squalo was now very confused. While Xanxus closed his eyes for a moment to think.

"I've decided that the two of you would work on this mission. Find out what's wrong with the trash."Xanxus said. The two was about to leave when..

"Trash!" Xanxus called out to and Fran looked at each other wondering which one Xanxus was calling.

"Frog trash." Xanxus said to make things clear seeing the two was confused. "Don't get too friendly to strangers, numerous mafiosos bears a grudge on Varia and Vongola who knew if your new friend is one of them..I'd like you to find out his backgrounds just to be sure. Now both of you leave."Xanxus said closing his eyes and placing his feet on top of the coffee table.

"Taichou.. I'm going back. I'll do my solo mission first me and Roi will meet in 2 hours any way. I'll investigate the background of Roi just so everyone could be at ease."Fran said.

"I think it's better if we go to the brats with everyone in that way we could learn what's wrong with-Squalo was cut off when they suddenly heard a creepy laugh.

"Shishishi….so what's wrong with who?" Bel said suddenly appearing in front of the two.

"None of your business, Bel." Squalo said. When they reached the living room where everyone was, Fran invited them to go with them to Tsuna but they declined the offer, Lussuria said he'd just stay home watch a movie with Levi and Mammon,the two shockingly agreed to the Varia's mom. Therefore the three of them went back to Tsuna and the others.

As they entered the house they saw everyone sitted in a circle with Reborn sitted on the 's a mystery how Reborn was able to convince Mukuro and HIbari to join in though it is quite obvious that Hibari does not like crowding therefore there was a huge gap in both of his sides.

"Oh you're don't you take a seat with us and join the game."Reborn told them. Squalo and Fran sat beside Hibari and Bel sat beside weren't really fazed by Hibari who was emitting such dark aura for crowding him,they have Varia quality after all.

"Anou…what game is this?" Fran asked.

"Spin the bottle….and now let's start"Reborn answered laying Leon in the center. Leon took the form of a bottle and spun around after awhile the bottle was pointed at Gokudera.

Reborn was picking a paper out of his fedora hat and read it. "Sing a serenade for the person who sits on your left with your own lyrics for 30 second"

Tsuna and Gokudera jaw dropped when they realized that Gokudera has to sing a serenade for Lambo.

"Ara ra? Ahoudera is going to sing Lambo-san a song.."Lambo commented rather lazily as he search his afro hair, possibly for candies. Gokudera hesistated for a moment but seeing his juudaime watching he started.

"The stupid cow…is…uhm likes to eat grapes and annoying….he's a Vongola guardian an-and I wonder why." Gokudera sang searching for appropriate words from time to time everyone sweatdropped at Gokudera's lyrics.

Onto the next one Reborn interrupted their thoughts as he spin Leon again. This time the Leon was directed at smirked at the result.

"This time I'm going to give the dare. Mukuro wear a pineapple hat throughout the game."Reborn said earning a glare from the arcobaleno.

"What foolish game.I'm out..besides where are you going to get a pineapple hat?" Mukuro said when he was about to stand up Reborn shot the floor just beside him making him sit again.

"Well,that's no please do the honors."Reborn smirked Chrome only nodded and made an illusion of a pineapple hat on Mukuro's couldn't help but suppress their laughters. The game continued Leon was pointed at Belphegor. Reborn once again picked out a piece of paper out of his fedora hat.

"Draw a mustache on your face."Reborn stated as he handed Belphegor the marker.

" . Peasants can't tell the soon to be king what to do." Belphegor stated. The game was paused for a second until suddenly Squalo seize Bel's arms taking this opportunity Fran quickly grabbed the markers and drew Belphegor a mustache.

"Thank you for the cooperation Fran and Squalo." Reborn thanked but Bel was ranting things like 'which peasant should die first' but he was ignored by the host of the game and so the game continued. This time Leon was directed at Haru.

"Crossdress as the person who sits closest to you."Reborn said as he read the paper before crumpling it and throwing it to the side. The guy who is sat closest to Haru is wasn't really hard to crossdress as Ryohei since he only wears a jacket and jogging pants. After a few minutes Haru came back wearing a jacket and jogging pants. Reborn started to spin the bottle which in this case is Leon,this time it was directed to Squalo. When Reborn finished reading the paper he got from his fedora hat he once again spun the bottle which was now directed to Fran.

"Squalo imitate the person chosen by Fran."Reborn stated,Squalo's eyes widened while Fran had a gleam in his eyes something that'll tell you it's not going to be good.

"Oh this is interesting..Let's see how about Levi? No he's boring. Aha! Squalo taichou imitate Lussuria's famous 'butt swaying' moves while holding his pinky in the air." Fran said monotonously while Squalo was shocked. VERY. SHOCKED. The players chuckled while some were nice enough to suppress their laughter.

"VOOOOOOI! Fran! Anything but that…anything but Lussuria." Squalo screamed in a rather pleading tone but Fran did not agree. Squalo did the dare unwillingly afterwards he threated everyone that if it got out he'd slice them. The game continued the bottle stopped at different people every time daring them to do antics. This time it was finally Fran's turn the bottle or rather leon stopped at him. Reborn dared him to swap a piece of clothing to the person in his right and act like that person. Unfortunately it was Bel.

"Oh this is bad…Senpai can we headdresses?"Fran asked though he knew Bel won't allow it he took a risk any way since it's the only appropriate to switch.

"-sigh- I guess it can't be helped and I definitely don't want to wear your garments,they're too small any way." Bel said in an exasperated tone he handed Fran his tiara with utmost care. Now that they switched headdresses Fran stood in the middle.

"Ichichichichi..datte ore…DA ouji. Kaching! You peasants can't order the prince around." Fran said,he was enjoying it too much for his own good. Bel threw him a knife but Fran didn't stop,Fran faced him saying: : "Oi!peasant! you can't throw a knife at the I'm a prince after all." Mind you Fran imitated Bel in monotone. Fran finally stopped when Bel threw him numberous knife on his back and retrieving his tiara.

"Well,what a perfect imitation Fran."Squalo commented while chuckling.

" was entertaining."Mukuro said.

"Who knew you had a future in acting business." Reborn stated. He then placed Leon in the center and spun it, the bottle stopped in front of Hibari. Everyone held there breath as Reborn picked a piece of paper.

Before he read the paper he flashed a smirked. "Kiss a player. Alright we'll choose the person by spinning the bottle again. Hibari was now emitting a dark aura as the bottle spins majority was actually hoping they won't be chosen.

"And the chosen one is…." Reborn started but was cut off when Hibari walked out emitting a menacing aura. Everyone also left before something bad could happen like Leon stopping in their direction then being chosen and being forced by Reborn.

Fran decided to go where he met Roi yesterday, anyway everyone's running away from the game so he guessed it was ok and he didn't like the idea of being the chosen one therefore he entrusted Bel to Squalo and went off to meet Roi. He sat at the same place where he met Roi he then again observe the beauty of the vast sky and sea while he waited for Roi, he'd never get tired of the scene in front of him it was simply beautiful. He was too mesmerized by it's beauty to notice the person approaching him suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder making him move in shock.

"Hey!... did I surprise you? Sorry" it was Roi.

"Quite….but it's ok." Fran said as Roi sat beside him.

"Ah~ Beautiful scenery isn't it?" Roi commented taking in the beauty of the scene. "So how are you?" Roi asked averting his attention from the scenery to Fran.

"Hmm…nothing really changed. It's still the same. Anyway let's talk about you, we've been talking about my problems yet I know nothing about you." Fran said monotonously.

"Alright. What do you want to know?" Roi grinned as he placed his hands on the sand to support himself.

"What's your nationality? You're not Japanese right?" Fran asked straightforwardly.

"I'm russian. You noticed from how I look?" Roi replied while Fran just nodded in reply.

"So you're a Russian. You're here for vacation or what? Let me guess you're around your late 20s?" Fran asked but more like he made a statement.

"Hmm..yeah just a vacation I live in Italy. And you're right, I'm 26 to be exact. You have keen observation huh?" Roi said while Fran nodded there was an awkward silence between the two as Fran think of a question to know more of Roi.

"So tell me about your family..or anything. You know it's rude to let me do all the story telling without you telling me anything."Fran monotonously said Roi just chuckled before telling his story.

"Fine, here I go. Don't get vexed." Roi said as he pats Fran shoulder. "My whole family is dead except for my brother, right now I live with our family's acquaintance. Sorry I started at the bad part." Roi apologized.

"It's ok. What happened to your family?" Fran asked.

"They were murdered and the only lucky survivors are me and my brother. However we were separated by an unfortunate incident that's why I searched for him, then sources told me he's in Japan apparently he has people to take care of him. I now know where he is but I haven't talked to him." Roi said as he hold his knees close to his chest, he had a nostalgic expression on his face as he looked at the sea.

"Why haven't you talked to him? "Fran asked.

"For now I can't." Roi replied Fran looked at him skeptically he was about to ask a question but when Roi hid his face as he hugged his knees Fran opposed his desire to ask again, he just patted the back of Roi in a comforting manner though he wasn't used doing this so he wasn't exactly sure if he was doing the right thing, as evidence he had a discomforted expression on his face. To make it worse Roi hugged him he was taken aback at first but quickly recovered, he thought the guy just needs comfort so he continued rubbing his back up and down.

"Fran, thank you." Roi thanked Fran as he let the man go . They enjoyed watching the scenery with each other's company, there was silence between them from time to time but either did not mind. For the past hours the two learned more of each other, they talked and talked until the sun began to set. Fran was the first to go back but before he did he invited Roi to meet up again tomorrow.

When Fran was on his way to go back to Tsuna and the others he heard a familiar voice as he went past by a tall tree and bushes all around it. So he decided to peek and saw Tsuna and Hibari talking to each other,suddenly someone tapped his shoulder which made him jolt up,when he turned around he saw that it was just Yamamoto,Gokudera and had a grumpy look on his face,it seems that the cause of that was he wasn't by Tsuna's side especially facing a battle maniac, Reborn was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder while Yamamoto just smiled. They all peeked at Tsuna and Hibari with them.

"A-ano..Hibari-san,Sorry to bother you but Reborn forced me to go here and he told me to tell you the truth though I don't really get him. Uh I'll go now." Tsuna fidgeted as he finished,he ran but was stopped when Hibari pulled his wrist. A smirk adorned Hibari's face making Tsuna more confuse.

"H-Hibari-san? " Tsuna stuttered. Gokudera is very annoyed,he would have run to them if Reborn didn't stop him.

"I think I know why the baby sent you to me. You're really oblivious Tsunayoshi. Even to your own me clear it to you" Hibari stated earning a shock look from the brunette. He then pulled the brunette into a hug and kissed the brunette's forehead. Tsuna flushed at what Hibari did, he was confused but he couldn't utter a word to ask at the moment,he was speechless.

"I didn't know Tsuna likes Hibari." Fran commented softly.

"Don't worry even he is not aware of ." Yamamoto chuckled receiving a smack in the head from Gokudera.

"Ahou! Juudaime is just too focused on being the boss. Anyway Reborn-san how'd you know Juudaime likes Hibari?" Gokudera asked politely.

"Let's talk about it as we go back. I just noticed something is different about Tsuna if it's about Hibari,he has a stupid look on his face. And I thought maybe I should confirm." Reborn explained.

Gokudera and Yamamoto sweat dropped at his explanation.

"So you weren't even sure in the first place? And if Hibari does not feel the same way,Tsuna would be bitten to death." Fran asked while Reborn smirked before he answered.

"Yeah,it was a risky but fortunately Hibari feels the same way. There'll be a strong Vongola in the future." Reborn smirked while Gokudera and Yamamoto continued to sweatdropped and Fran just deadpanned.

As they reached the rest house the Vongola rented..

"Fran,I almost forgot. Squalo told me to tell you to come to the Varis. It looks like Belphegor was in a bad mood he was throwing his knives in the ceiling and furniture,so Squalo has to take him back." Yamamoto said.

"Ah I I go..do you know why Bel-senpai is in a bad mood?" Fran asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure but it started when you disappeared and they can't find you." Yamamoto replied.

"Oh looks like I'm in a pinch." Fran mumbled to himself. "I'll go now. See you guys later." Fran said waving at them before he ran to the direction of the Varia.

When he reached the Varia he knocked before entering slowly everyone except from Xanxus and Belphegor was in the living room all had serious faces.

"uh what's up?" Fran monotonously said though confusion evident in his voice.

"Fran.." Mammon grabbed Fran's wrist before dragging him to the kitchen where they can talk privately. "Did you meet that guy again?" Mammon asked worry evident from her amethyst eyes which only Fran,Bel and Fon would have the pleasure to see.

"Uhm yeah,why?What about him?" Fran asked.

"Please don't meet with him again,Fran." Mammon said.

"Why? I can't." Fran replied.

"Ask Bel or Squalo. Why can't you?" Mammon asked with a forceful voice this time.

"Because Roi understands me. He also have the longing feelings I have...and besides bossu asked me to investigate his background so it's ok,he's a nice guy.I never let my guards down until I know of his it's alright no need to worry,I'm a top magician after all." Fran said.

"-Sigh- Yeah I know you're a top magician, no need to rub it in my face. You sounded like it'd be better for you to go to Bel right now." Mammon smiled while Fran just nodded before running upstairs towards Bel's room. He knocked a few times but there was no answer , he waited for a while but got no answer he then decided to go in since the door wasn't locked.

"Senpai?" Fran peeked inside searching for a certain blonde,when he found him lying on the bed arms behind his head he entered the room pacing slowly towards him.

"Senpai are you asleep?" Fran asked since he couldn't see his senpai's eyes he wasn't sure if the blonde was sleeping or just not talking to him. So he decided to brush Bel's bangs aside, not a good idea though because as he was about to move it aside Bel grabbed his wrist rather strongly.

"I-itai senpai." Fran groaned in pain, he forcefully retrieve his hands from Bel's strong grip. "Why are you mad anyway?"

"Kaching. I don't want you to go see the peasant again, froggy." Belphegor sat up.

"Why?" was Fran's only reply this time he had a serious expression on his face(not that it's evident).

"Because the prince said so. The prince does not like the frog talking to a peasant." Bel said in a menacing demand tone.

"What? Senpai, I'm not your servant. You can't just go ordering me around. If that's your senseless reason then I'm not doing it. Roi is my friend… with him I found comfort, acceptance and company." Fran said monotonously but his emotions are crystal clear. He then paced hastily towards the door. Bel was taken aback by Fran's sudden outburst that he didn't get to react fast.

"F-Fran! Bel stuttered as he got off his bed to follow the teal haired boy but the door was slammed hard in front of him.

Fran ran, he ran so he could get out of the rest house which shocked the other Varia members, he wasn't shedding tears at all but it was evident that he was holding it in…though his neutral expression may not reveal it ,it was obvious from his eyes.

When Bel went down he received serious and worried face.

" Voi! Bel! What did you do to Fran?" Squalo was about to run out to follow Fran but was stopped.

"Bel dear didn't you tell why?" Lussuria held back Bel with Levi's help and eventually they were able to make the blonde sit.

" Bel what happened?" Mammon asked. Bel told her everything in quickly ,tryingto finish quickly to follow the boy.

"Bel..seriously?!Can't you tell him properly?" Squalo commented.

"It's not the prince's fault that he suddenly got angry. We always treat each other like that, so why now?" Bel said lowly.

"-sigh- Bel stay here. Reflect on your actions and cool your head down. I'll tell Fran for you if you can't tell him yourself." Mammon sighed before she left to follow Fran.

When Mammon went out of the rest house Fran was no where in sight so she had to use her thoughtography. Mammon followed the map in her tissue eventually she found Fran hugging his knees close to him with his head down and his frog hat at his side. Mammon approached him.

"Fran, may I take a seat?" Fran recognized the voice and just agreed. Mammon sat beside him patting Fran's back in attempt to comfort him. They sat there for quite awhile when Fran finally stopped crying Mammon finally decided to talk.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and following the story!^^ Please review and tell me what you think about it.:))**


	10. The Prince's Reasons

**Ciao~! Sorry if it's OOC. **

**Please enjoy yourselves and tell me what you think about it after. You could also send me some suggestions or request I'll do my best to put them in the story but that's not certain yet but I'll try. :D**

**Here you go the 10th chapter! **

* * *

Fran was silent as he goes back with Mammon to the rest house the Varia was in. Apparently he was still thinking what Mammon told him, eventually he decided to talk to Bel himself. As they entered the rest house everyone except Xanxus who was drinking in his room was gathered in the living room.

"Fran ,I'll leave everything to you." Mammon whispered to Fran before leaving.

"Squ-chan, Levi-chan help me clean up." Lussuria said as he dragged the  
two .Fran sat beside his senpai who was still silent and trying to avoid Fran's gaze.

"Senpai, I didn't know I'm sorry…" Fran said making Bel look at him. "but I can't do that until I help him." He continued.

"Help him with what?" Bel asked seriously, his Cheshire cat like grin not present in his face.

"He can't talk to his brother yet, I want to help him, senpai. I can see in his eyes how he longed for his  
brother." Fran said monotonously.

"Why would you want to help him?" Bel asked.

"I just don't want it to be too late for them. Regret is a painful thing." Fran explained as if he was remembering something, his face was neutral but his eyes betrayed him. Belphegor pulled him into a reluctant hug hoping to comfort the boy, since he doesn't know what to do in this situation, they stayed like that in silence until Bel finally spoke up

"The prince will help...Stupid frog. Your eyes are betraying you, why don't you let your mask down already. Cry with all your heart, cry until those tears run out. The prince will be here." Bel said rubbing Fran's back. Fran looked at his senpai for a moment until he was released from Bel's arms. The stare he was giving Bel didn't help to ease the atmosphere at all.

"May I ask?" Fran said still staring at Bel.

"yes?"

"Who are you and what did you do to my senpai?" Fran said monotonously which made Bel smack him in the head.

"Stupid frog ,you like killing the mood, don't you?!" Bel said.

"Now that's the senpai I know. It's getting too cheesy you know,I had to do it." Fran commented which earned him another smack in the head.

"I didn't expect you'd agree senpai. But I'm really thankful that you're going to help too." Fran said which made Bel smile, not the Cheshire cat like smile but a genuine smile that suits for a prince.

Suddenly several voices interrupted them.

"Mou~ So sweet. "Lussuria said as his hips swayed.

"Didn't know you could do that Bel." Mammon commented.

"fags" Levi side-commented causing him to get a knife in his arms,he growled in pain as he pulled out the knife.

"Oops. My hand slipped. Polish it and give it back to the prince before midnight or else.." Bel grinned as he hold a few more knives in his fingers while Bel grunted in pain.

"Wait were you all watching us the whole time?" Fran others responded only with a smirked.

"I'll go back now." Fran said waving at them before he went out.

"Bel-chan ,aren't you going to walk him home?" Lussuria just chuckled his 'ushishishi'

"He won' from the reason that he's too lazy, he'll be too obvious." Mammon commented looking at the blonde who in return chuckled louder.

"How'd you know,Monta?" Bel asked.

"I've known you since you were eight, do you expect? And please refrain from calling me that" Mammon answered.

"Voi Bel you sai you'll help him? What would you do if it's really-" Squalo was cut off.

"I don't know yet but I'm going to confirm."Bel said seriously, grin absent from his and the others just looked at him worriedly.

"Ushishi..The prince is sleepy."Bel said heading upstir where his room was.

"I'm worried about him." Lussuria pouted.

"Do you know the whole story behind prince the ripper?" everyone in the room looked at Mammon even Xanxus who just came out from his room

"If there was something he regretted most in his life it was that night. The following nights were full of agony, he had nightmares all I could do was use my illusions to ease his pain. It continued on for about 2 years, on his 10th birthday you remember that incident?" Mammon said glancing at them while the others nodded.  
"the birth of prince the ripper...do you know why he's euphoric when he's in that mode? Because seeing his own royal blood spill is penitence, forgiveness for himself & freedom from all those memories that's why he is that affected about this incident." Mammon finishes. Everyone in the room had different expression some worried, some with interest and some seems to be still thinking about it.

* * *

**~meanwhile with Fran**

"tadaima.." Fran said as he entered the rest house. The others replied him with a smile while the others didn't really cared. Tsuna was the first person to approach him.

"Fran, got a minute?" Tsuna asked grinning that could 'almost' rival Belphegor. Before Fran could answer he was dragged to Tsuna's room.

"So what happened?" Fran said straightforwardly.

"A-ano...you like Belphegor right?" Tsuna asked but Fran did not respond instead he sat down on Tsuna's bed and just stared at him.

"S-sorry about that...uhm how..you see...do you-" Tsuna stuttered trying to find the right words.

"spill the beans..Tsuna" Fran monotonously said.

"...how did you realize your feelings for Bel?" Tsuna asked as he sat down beside Fran.

"So that's it, Tsuna has love problems." Fran said teasingly earning himself a pout from the brunette.

"All I knew was I value his happiness so much that I'd do anything. But you see you can't really ask me, you'll have to realize it on your own." Fran said.

"... I never had feelings for that person or at least I didn't realized and the person confessed his feelings for me in a weird way...I'm confused." Tsuna explained gripping the hem of his shorts.  
" Then tell me what did you feel when that person confessed." Fran said. Tsuna glanced at Fran before looking back to his hands, he was silent for a moment thinking about what he felt that moment.

"My stomach was swirling, I was anxious and excited at the same time. At that momen all I could think about was returning the kis-uh I m-mean " Tsuna said stuttering at the last part of his sentence.

"Don't cover it up. Hibari kissed you right?" Fran said straight forwardly.

"EH? Why did you thought of him doing that to me?"

" Certain reasons and who else could it be? Gokudera has Yamamoto. Ryohei only cares about boxing, Lambo is a kid and even though shishou is a pervert who keeps saying that he'll take over your body he has Chrome." Fran explained trying to hide the fact that he saw what happened.

"well that's true anyway I'm really confused..." Tsuna said scratching his head in an irritated manner.

"Such actions could trigger such emotions the thing is either you already had those feelings before or it was ignited by that act.." Fran explained.

"Eh? Does that mean I like Hibari-san or not?" Tsuna asked.

"Only you can answer that. Think it over and decide."Fran stood up leaving the brunette alone. He was on his way to his room when he met Chrome.

"Fran-san I didn't notice your home. Do you want to eat so I could heat the food?"

"Uhm no thanks, Chrome-nee. I'll just rest." Fran said while Chrome nodded and smiled at him. Fran continued to pace towards his room when suddenly he saw someone else in his room.

"Why are you here?" Fran asked monotonously but evidently exasperated of the man's presence.

"What's up with that attitude , little one? I came here because the sun guardian and my cute Chrome will be exchanging rooms so Chrome could be roomed with the sun guardian's sister…And I don't want to room with such nuisance." Mukuro commented.

"So you came here because you don't want to room up with Sasagawa-san? Chrome probably didn't tell me because you forbid her from doing so?Fran sighed looking at his shishou who was sprawled out in his bed.

"Yes,I told her not to tell you so I could surprise you." Mukuro said.

"Thanks for the effort. I'm very surprised." Fran said sarcastically. He looked at his master again and then to the floor before saying..

"Shishou you knew my room only has one bed and yet you came here. –Sigh- I don't need you to say it…. I know I'm going to sleep on the floor tonight and until the last day." Fran said grabbing a pillow and a futon from the rest house's closet,it was a good thing his room had an extra.

" Kufufu…if you like we could share and cuddle." Mukuro stated teasingly.

"Yada! Nevermind I'd rather endure the coldness down here than share a bed with you." Fran said laying on his futon the other man only chuckled in response, since he expected how the boy would respond.

"Shishou? Could you close the lamp? I can't sleep with lights on." Fran said sleep slowly consuming him, the older man who was also getting sleepy turned of the lamp beside the bed.

It was peaceful that night, everyone was soundly asleep except a certain boy. A teal haired boy was struggling underneath a certain blonde.

"little one? What's with that noise? Would you keep it down?" Mukuro muttered in his sleep.

"Shi-Shishou!" Fran managed to say out loud while still struggling underneath a certain blonde.

"What?" The man replied sleepily.

"H-he-help me…" Fran said. Mukuro suddenly sat up and saw a familiar blonde straddling and seemingly trying to suffocate the teal haired boy.

" Kufufuf What are you doing with an illusion of the prince?...Fran! Get a hold your illusions!" Mukuro shouted at the boy as he realized what was happening, Fran unconsciously formed an illusion of Belphegor while he was asleep. Mukuro used his mist flames to dispel Fran's illusion.

"Thank you, shishou!" Fran said as he touches his neck where his illusion tried to kill him before.

"You're a troublesome brat you know that?" Mukuro said amused. "So you've been thinking about the prince? What happened to the extent that your illusions have gotten out of control?"

"I was just thinking about what Mammon told me earlier…" Fran said once again laying on the futon.

"And that's?" Mukuro asked staring at the teal haired boy. The boy stared at the blue haired man for a few seconds before looking at the ceiling and answering the question.

"Shishou…I had a fight with senpai…but it's ok now." Fran trailed off before looking at his shishou.

"He was mad because I was befriending a stranger." Fran explained.

"Isn't he just jealous?" Mukuro asked.

"Nope he had more important reasons than that and besides is that even possible.?!Mammon said when he was young he had nightmares about his brother whom he killed and according to her when Bel saw that guy, he didn't saw the face but he was somehow reminded of his brother. It seems that Bel-senpai is being haunted by his memories." Fran finished.

"Kufufu I've been through far worse than he has and I didn't felt haunted was I overestimating prince the ripper?" Mukuro said very much amused.

"That's because you've passed the test of being a sadist in hell and you even got a perfect score." Fran said sarcastically. Because of the moonlight coming from the window, he saw his Mukuro twitched in irritation and in his hand an object forming.

"Little one, don't make me stab you hatless .Because I assure you it'd be bloody. Anyway what do you plan on doing, now that you know his reason?" Mukuro asked.

"That's what we talked about…He finally approved and he decided that to be at ease he would help me to reunite Roi and his brother."

"You somewhat get along with him better that what I thought." Mukuro commented laying on his back on the bed.

"Trust me this is rare to happen. There was even a time when the Varia went to a Carnival and yeah he used me as the target in the knife throwing game."Fran said reminiscing the horrible events in his life… probably Mukuro thought since he was slightly shuddering.

"So you do get along well." Mukuro mumbled to himself but Fran was able to hear it and retort back.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic ,shishou? Because it's failing" Fran said monotonously.

"I am not, little one! But it's true, despite what he does to you you're still beside him I mean you still accompany him and despite your sharp tongue he still let's you do that and calls you with familiarity like 'froggy' and 'kouhai'" Mukuro said teasingly while he shifted to his side.

"That's called 'having-no-choice-at-all'" Fran said lifting his index finger trying to emphasize that he has a point. Silence engulfed the room after a few minutes there was still no response. Fran sat up to look at his shishou who was now asleep.

"You look peaceful when you sleep shishou. Tch that was rude letting me continue to talk while you sleep." Fran whined as he lay on the futon again, he was about to close his eyes when he heard his shihsou mumble in his sleep.

"I approved…of…gi…han…fra…to…princ-" Mukuro mumbled in his sleep cutting off his word. Not that Fran would show it but he was curious to what his master was dreaming about. He sighed and closed his eyes, he'll ask his shishou tomorrow but for now sleep is already consuming him so he'll rest.

* * *

Morning came, when Fran woke up he found his bed neatly done but his shishou was nowhere to be found. He rinsed his face and took a quick bath before he went out. He rubbed his stomach, he was starving, he haven't eaten since last night that's why he was so happy when the food is prepared already and it was his favorite Italian dish 'fettuccine'.

After eating with everyone, he talked at the sea shore with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto until he was dragged by his senpai. The trio looked at the two worriedly but was reassured when they saw that Fran was his usual unexpressionless self and Bel was in a good mood. Fran was dragged quite far from the trio but they were still visible to them.

"What now senpai?" Fran asked.

"I told you I'm going to help." Bel stated, arms crossed.

"Whoa…you…you'll help. That's new." Fran faked a surprised reaction which was too obvious for Bel hence he was smacked in the head but worry not because that didn't really affected him thanks to the hat. "Just kidding. I won't meet him until 1 in the afternoon. We always meet at that time." Fran said.

"Then the prince will wait but while I do that…describe him,froggy." Bel said heading under the coconut tree and sitting.

"Unlike you he shows his face, he ties his bangs up and…." Fran said sitting beside Bel.

"Not that, froggy. What I meant is what kind of person is he?" Bel asked sincerely.

"He's comforting, kind and sympathetic." Fran answered earnestly .

"Whom do you prefer to be with the prince or him?" Bel asked sincerely as if he was thinking something deeply. Fran found it awkward to be asked a question like that so he decided he won't answer it.

"N-ne,senpai..what would you do if Roi was really your brother?" Fran asked making his senpai stare at him.

"Hmm….I don't know really but the prince will definitely talk to him either the peaceful way or violent ushishishi. What about you froggy?" Bel snickered.

"….I'm going to ask him about the fake name he told me and everything." Fran answered reluctantly.

"You seem unsure froggy.."

"I' m not really sure how I'd take it considering I trusted him but I want to know the truth. Senpai, you should think carefully on what you'd do there's a lot of possible things that could happen don't take this lightly." Fran said monotonously while Bel just stared at him and nodded.

"But if it was your brother then I'd get an idea what you look like.." Fran said.

"Ushishishi you're certain that we're not fraternal twins huh?"

"Yes, I am. How else would you recognize him, you've been away from each other for what 16 years? Oh yeah it'd be a problem if he had facial surgery." Fran said thoughtfully looking up as if everything was written up there.

"Ushishishi facial surgery is a problem…."Bel chuckled.

"And how would you recognize him if he did have a surgery?" Fran said monotonously.

"His laugh….when you were with him did his laugh sounded like "Usheshe"? "Bel asked.

"Now that you mentioned it I don't think seems normal but then again he only laughed rarely, he could change it at his will if he was really your brother." Fran said the blonde only nodded in agreement. They sat together underneath the coconut tree chatting about random subjects, for once they were having a long proper conversation until Fran looked at his phone and noticed the time.

"Senpai, it's time." Fran said as he stand up, Bel nodded and stood up as well. They walked side by side, when they are finally near the place they saw a certain blonde resting his head on his knees as if he was taking a nap.

* * *

**What do you think? :)**

**Reviews please. :D**


	11. Revelation

**Ciao~! I don't own KHR or it's character the only thing I own is the plot of this fic.**

**Warning: For the words but I modified some letters. **

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Fran and Bel paced towards the blonde, both were tensed and anxious of the truth not that they'd show it to each other. As they inch closer, the blonde who was sitting on the sand slowly tilt his head and looked at both of them. Blue eyes stared at the blonde bangs while the red eyes were carefully observing the man; they were staring at each other for a few seconds. Fran who noticed the tensed and eerie silence around decided to break it but before he could do that someone already did it for him.

"Ushishishi how do you do? It's been a long time, Rasiel." Bel said putting his arms over his head.

"After you attempted to kill me, I've been fine, my dear brother." The blonde easily said as if it were the most normal thing to say.

"So…." Fran said gaining the attention of the two. "You two are brothers…..and I demand an explanation, Roi or whoever you are." Fran said monotonously however his voice had more a forceful tone this time, it may not be evident but he felt betrayed, screw that he was betrayed.

"Usheshe. The king lied—" Rasiel was cut off his words when Fran commented sternly "I know that I demand an explanation to why you lied to me, don't get me wrong, now, knowing that you're Bel-senpai's brother whom he killed I don't expect you to be honest with me but there must be some reason why you lied, you have skills and appeared during my most vulnerable time you could have easily kill me..so why?"

"….there was no particular reason although I admit that at first I thought about killing you. But I changed my mind especially when I learned of your secret, I thought being with you would make it easier for me to meet my brother. Usheshe. " Rasiel smirked as he stands up. Fran only deadpanned at him.

"secret?" Bel mumbled to himself before turning facing his brother again "So why did you come to see me? Here to return the favor?" Bel asked grinning as wide as ever.

"Usheshe. As much as I want to, no. I came here to make peace." Rasiel said cheerfully while the two were shocked especially Bel, Fran who usually doesn't show emotion had his eyes widened from shock, both can't believe of what the man had said.

"Ushishishi…you're a good liar, Siel. You almost had me there." Bel said chuckled nervously.

"I don't think he's lying senpai." Fran commented which earned him a stab from Bel.

"Stupid frog, you've been tricked once. Rasiel, what did you really come here for?" Bel asked his tone dead serious.

"Usheshe. I'm kidding about wanting to see you. I did say that I came here to make peace but not to you, dear brother. I have business with Xanxus…so take him to me" Rasiel said with authority.

"That is impossible. You're going to have to be the one to go to him. No one can make him walk unless he himself choose to."Fran stated as a matter of fact while Bel snickered at his kouhai's remark it is indeed true that Xanxus does not walk for other people and always sits in his velvet arm chair, it's gonna take a lot before you persuade him to get out of his chair, for some people it takes them a physical beating, some a wine glass in the head and if you're lucky enough he might just glare at you.

" But I'm a king." Rasiel whined removing a rubber band on top of his head, his bangs fall down his face successfully covering his eyes.

"Ushishi..I'm sure you know that he's stronger than you, Siel. Geniuses know who to fight and who to become allies with." Bel told Rasiel making him remember what happened in the future Rasiel scowled crossing his arms over his chest before snapping at the two.

"Fine…take the king to the peasant." Rasiel demanded. Fran and Bel looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright but a few reminder: 1) don't call him a peasant or anything he might find offensive. 2)Know your place don't try anything funny I'm sure you know the difference in strength and 3) Never mention Sawada Tsunayoshi in front of him or somewhere he can hear you." Fran said informing Rasiel who just waved at him dismissively.

"Let's go. Please while we get there no trying to kill each other." Fran said monotonously which got him a knife in his hat and a simultaneous 'the prince/king does what he wants'. He just ignored their whine and continues to walk ahead of them towards the Varia's rest house.

"Tadaima." Fran shouted opening the door while Lussuria sashayed towards their direction but he stopped on his tracks when he saw another blonde that looked like Bel. Everyone in the room was silent, an awkward atmosphere emerged in the room.

"V-VOI! What are you doing here?" Squalo stuttered shocked of seeing the two together but he's even more shocked that the two weren't at each other's neck.

"Ushesheshe I'm here to make peace..thank you for taking care of my brother when I was gone." Rasiel said making Bel grimace with disgust.

"Siel,stop your fvcking acting..it's disgusting." Bel snapped at his twin brother.

"Aww..don't be like that my dear brother I like to pretend I care. Usheshe" Rasiel said as he put an arm around his brother but the moment he place it on Bel's shoulder, Bel quickly hit his arms off.

"VOII! Fran answer my question..what's that sh*tty prince's brother doing here." Squalo asked.

"Apparently he survived senpai's insanity and has some business with the boss." Fran answered monotonously.

"What's your business with him?"Squalo asked his tone dead serious, this caught the attention of the twin.

"I'll tell you when I'm done..for now bring the king to him." Rasiel said with authority.

"Just go upstairs, the farthest room in the left, that's his room. Go brother and get yourself killed. Ushishi." Bel said evidently exasperated.

"Ushesheshe. Cold as ever." Rasiel said as he walked towards the stairs to go to Xanxus' room. The Varia members watched his form as it slowly disappeared from their sight before they faced the two, their faces seemingly asking for an explanation. The two sat on the couch still being stared at.

"You took it better than I thought you would, Bel." Squalo said smugly while the said blonde just clicked his tongue.

"We could use some information…" Mammon said as she counts her money.

"Since senpai won't talk I'll tell yo-" Fran was cut off when Belphegor smacked him in the head.

"Shut up, frog! I'll do the talking. Well, this stupid toad here got fooled by my stupid brother and used him so he could go meet boss, eventually his plan didn't really have any use since now we know who he is." Bel said exasperatedly.

"How did you get fooled? You were supposed not to let your guard down , Fran!" Mammon said sternly preaching the boy as a fellow illusionist or rather she sees the boy as a younger brother.

"Nope, I never let my guard down from the start although I told him things about my life I never really tell much, at least not to an extent that it could hurt anyone." Fran said monotonously."If only senpai showed me his eyes then I would know that it's Rasiel." He mumbled softly.

"You saw the brat's face? Then it's like seeing Bel's face." Squalo said surprised when he heard what Fran mumbled.

"Yeah, he had beautiful eyes, it's very charming that you wouldn't thought he's related to Bel-senpai and sadly it was just an angelic façade." Fran said earning a knife from Bel.

"You frog no need to drag my name! You're probably attracted at that stupid brother of mine. Ushishi." Bel teased his kouhai throwing more knives on his hat.

"You have no idea." Fran said sarcastically making the other Varia smirk, some has a smug look on their faces while a certain blonde scowled. Suddenly their talking was ceased when they saw Rasiel coming down from the stair case.

Each of their attention were at the blonde as he walk down the staircase.

"Ushesheshe..guess what…." Rasiel said, the other people in the room looked at him expectantly, as if they were watching a suspense movie.

"I'm going to be a Varia starting today." Rasiel said smugly, the Varia were all shocked, some have their mouth hanging, some were just as expressionless as they usually are but despite that there were hints in their face that says they're just as shocked as the others too.

"O-oi! Don't joke around like that!" Bel snapped throwing a knife at Rasiel who easily dodged it.

"Usheshe…Believe it or not I'm not joking. If you want proof then go ask him" With that said, Squalo immediately run to Xanxus' room for confirmation.

"Voi! Boss, is it true?" Squalo asked as he burst the door open disturbing the man as he drink his wine. The other man placed his wine glass down his desk and gave a nod to his second in command.

"Why? He was in the Millefiore before and that brat and Bel were always on each other's  
neck so why?" Squalo asked.

"That brat is weak but if he's strong enough to rival Bel then he could be a benefit for us." Xanxus said.

" Bu—" Squalo was cut off when Xanxus eyed him ,crimson eyes stared seriously into gray ones.

"If you're worried about the sh*tty prince…" Xanxus said closing his eyes again and crossing his arms over his chest. "This is good for him." He continued. Squalo gaped at him.

"V-VOI! Damn boss, how could that be good for that sh*tty prince if since they came to this world they have tried to kill each other. It's gonna be a nuisance if they do that again" Squalo snapped at the man who in return glared at him.

"Only the strong survives, this could help Bel get stronger than he already is, the trash may be a genius but he's still a brat, the other trash could serve as his stepping stone to maturity." Xanxus said in dead serious tone.

"Why did he ask to join the Varia in the first place? What are we going to do with two storm guardians? " Squalo asked confused to the extreme.

"The brat has the blood of trash prince. Like the trash prince he wanted to join the mafia  
out of boredom." Xanxus said straightforwardly.

"That's a stupid reason, that shallow?! And why Varia? And what are we going to do with 2 storms?" Squalo said exasperatedly.

"Trash, that's what he said but it's probably because of their siblings rivalry that he joined here. You wouldn't understand since you're an only child, and even more if it's them. Bel is still our storm guardian but the trash would work and live together with us. Leave, you're a nuisance." Xanxus said irritated of the shark.

"Tch. You're always illogical in making decisions but I'll trust you in this one." Squalo said as he opens the door and leaves.

As he go down the stair case he can hear them bickering, they were noisy just like the usual, dysfunctional, a travesty and cheerful….wait, cheerful? Squalo wondered why they were as cheerful as usual if an enemy they haven't totally make peace with is present. His dysfunctional team or family, as he prefer to call them were actually having fun seeing that the twins were still fighting while Fran makes a fool out of them which mind you earned him a great  
number of knives in his hat. He then understood when he saw them, they may be merciless assassins but perhaps just perhaps they share the same compassionate trait the decimo have, theirs being only more subtle. He felt his lips curved upward making him smile as they observe them well until someone snapped him out of it.

"I was hoping that there would be one closest to being sane in this group aside from me, but seeing you smile like an idiot made me feel hopeless. I'd include Fran but then again that kid enjoys provoking people almost getting himself killed." Mammon stated as she pace towards the silver haired man who in return smirked at her.

"We're a dysfunctional group after all" Squalo said proudly receiving an agreeing nod at the illusionist.

"Squ-chan...what did boss say?" Lussuria said as he sashayed towards the two making Squalo twitch at the name he was addressed. Levi followed suit leaving Bel and Rasiel bickering and Fran taking no one's side but actually making fun of the two

Squalo explained to the three what Xanxus and he talked about. The three nodded in understanding though questions can't be helped to arise, the problem is question they asked were petty.

"Oh~ A new member~ I'm so excited. Ne ne will he be staying with Bel or what... I have to clean the room and prepare oh..." Lussuria continued on for hell knows how long but Squalo just ignored him.

"Hey isn't tomorrow the day we go back to Italy?" Levi asked. Squalo just nodded seeing that Levi obviously already knew the answer to his own question but just seeking for confirmation.

"Then why are Fran's things not here yet? He should stay here tonight so we could immediately leave the next morning." Mammon suggested. Now that's what Squalo considers as something worthy of conversation. He called out to Fran, which actually stopped the verbal fight and 'attempted' physical fight they were  
having few minutes ago.

"Hai?" Fran asked standing up from his spot and going to Squalo

"Where are your things? You'll stay here tonight so we could leave first thing in the morning using the private plane." Squalo said while Fran stared at him for a minute before slamming his fist on his palm.

"Oh that's right we'll leave tomorrow. I forgot to pack." Fran said straightforwardly that almost made everyone gawk at him.

"You're irresponsible, Fran."Mammon sighed.

"I'll go pack them now. Be back later. " Fran said.

"I'll help you pack, Fran-chan." Lussuria cooed. Fran was about to refuse but he didn't have the chance to when another one volunteered.

"The prince is coming too. There's a bad atmosphere here. Ushishi" Bel said intently, standing up from the couch. Fran sighed knowing he could not change his senpai's mind and it'll be better to have Lussuria with them than the two of them being alone, who knows is the little sanity his senpai has suddenly vanishes into thin air, therefore he just let the two come. They ran all the way to the Vongola's rest house hence they reached it in 7 minutes than the usual 15 minutes if they walked.

* * *

When they entered the rest house they saw Tsuna and some of his guardians playing a video game in the living room. Tsuna looked at them confusedly, wondering why the other two Varia members was present.

"Tsuna, I'm going to pack my things now and go back to the Varia. So we could leave early tomorrow." Fran explained noticing the look Tsuna has on his face.

"So does that mean we won't be able to see you off tomorrow? " Tsuna asked.

"Highly possible" Fran said. The other people encircled him to bid there farewell, leaving the other two Varia members no choice but to move aside.

"Thank you, Fran because of you, I realized things. Please feel free to visit us anytime" Tsuna told him. Fran only nodded at him then at everyone before he excused himself from the crowd.

Fran lead his companions to his room, when they entered they saw Mukuro reading a book as he lay comfortably on Fran's bed.

"Ushishi what's the peasant doing here?" Bel asked Fran but he was ignored.

"Shishou, I'm returning to Varia."Fran informed Mukuro.

"I see then little one, come to me again when you have love problems. I'll always be here to comfort you and suffice your needs. I'll miss those nights when you open up to me and I comfort you in return."Mukuro smirked. Lussuria giggled as if he was a teenage girl having butterflies on a first date.

"Mou...How naughty, Mukuro." Lussuria cooed.

"Whichever do you mean? I'm only saying the truth right Fran?"Mukuro asked Fran.

"Yes, I know. Luss, you're too perverted to mistake things in a dirty way. And you, shishou...you're hopeless you make everything sound do dirty." Fran said very straight forwardly that his master smacked him in the head.

"How rude, little one. I was just hoping to get some reaction."Mukuro smirked at Fran. Fran sneak a glance at Bel for awhile before retorting. Lussuria smiled slightly when realized what Mukuro meant.

"You'll never get it. So stop trying shishou."Fran said monotonously.

"Ushishishi stop ignoring the prince, uncute kouhai!"Bel said stabbing Fran's hat.

"What is that peasant doing here?" Bel asked but before Fran could answer Mukuro beat him to it.

"Why you ask? I am Fran's roommate. I suppose I have every right to be in here. Oh before anything else, I'd like to talk to you privately, prince the ripper" Mukuro said standing up from the bed and leaving out the door while Bel followed behind.

"I have already expected this."Fran mumbled.

"expected what, dear?" Lussuria asked in a loving mother's tone.

"That we would be the only ones packing and senpai wouldn't help. Though I expect him to just sit and watch us not that shishou would talk to him privately. Now that I think about it what connection do they have to talk about privately?" Fran wondered out loud as he fold his clothes and put it on his luggage.

"Hmm~ all I can say is Mukuro is a sneaky buy great guy. It all depends on Bel now." Lussuria smiled at the still confused Fran.

* * *

"I am talking to you as Fran's master and guardian." Mukuro said in dead serious tone.

"Ushishishi get straight to the point" Bel said his grin never faltering.  
"I'm sure you're aware of his reason for having a vacation." Mukuro said  
seriously. Bel's grin disappeared seriousness overtaking his expression. He didn't answer Mukuro but instead just nodded.

"And his feelings too right?" Mukuro asked, the blonde just nodded in response.

"I want you to reject him as soon as possible..make him lose his feelings for you." Mukuro said, his tone dead serious. Bel was taken aback, he wasn't expecting Mukuro to tell him that.

"What are you trying to do?" Bel asked.

"I don't want him to get hurt. Prince the ripper, I know you don't feel the same way to my disciple that's why I want you to do it as soon as possible." Mukuro said sternly.

"Ushishi..."Bel chuckled looking at his feet before turning to Mukuro with a serious face and tone.

"How dare you dictate what I feel? How dare you tell me how to handle my affairs? Feelings change, that was then what's important is the present, I realized a lot of things while he was gone. So don't give me that crap. "  
Bel said so seriously without speaking in third person or using nicknames like froggy, Mukuro was the one taken aback now but quickly regained his composure.

"Kufufu...It seems I have misunderstood you, prince the ripper. I apologize for that. Then I leave everything in your hands. Take care of that kid for me, he can be snarky and emotionless but that kid is very fragile." Mukuro said.

Bel stared at Mukuro for the man's sudden change of mood before he let out his unique chuckle and flash his wide grin.

"Ushishishi leave froggy to the prince." Bel said, his grin that could rival even the Cheshire cat was back on his face.

"kufufu the prince and the frog huh? How fascinating" Mukuro mumbled to himself as he open the door to go back to the room again, he was then followed by Bel. Lussuria looked at them expectantly while Fran still has his emotionless façade.

"Oh nice timing, senpai. We're done packing." Fran said monotonously as he stood up and carry his 2 baggage while Lussuria carries his luggage.

"You have few things huh, froggy?" Bel said looking at the two baggage and a luggage before grabing the 2 baggage from Fran's hand.

"No senpai, you just bring too much than what's necessessary... wait! whoa whoa whoa...Are you trying to help me carry my baggage?" Fran asked slightly surprised at Bel's unusual 'generosity'..

"Of course not, uncute kouhai. I'm helping you throw them to the pool." Bel said sarcastically. The two started again their verbal fight.

"Looks like it went well with Bel.."Lussuria murmured softly only for him and Mukuro to hear.

"Kufufu Mukuro just chuckled.

"Mou Bel-chan,Fran-chan stop fighting...let's go." Lussuria told them.

"Arrivederci, shishou!"Fran waved at Mukuro before going ahead of the two, Lussuria followed suit. Bel and Mukuro stared at each other before exchanging their unique laugh.

* * *

When they arrived back to the Varia's rest house, they saw the other Varia members excluding Xanxus sitting in the living room, silence engulfing the room, Mammon was counting her money, while Levi was being Levi guarding Rasiel as what it 'seems'. Now this is the most interesting of all, Squalo and Rasiel were having an eye to bangs contact, one was scowling the other was smirking.

"Guys, call boss. I'll serve the dinner in a few minutes." Lussuria interrupted cheerfully as he sashayed to the kitchen, the other people on the other hand stood up and went to the dining room while Levi went to call Xanxus.

After a few minutes, as Lussuria said he served the Varia their dinner before he sat on his own chair beside Levi and Squalo.

"I'm excited we got another member. I'll clean your room Siel-chan, speaking of which..the only available room would be on the west wing beside my room. We'll be living next to each other in the Varia HQ when we get back to Italy. Let's be close buddies" Lussuria clapped his hands excitedly.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Rasiel said nervously as he noticed the pitiful looks on him, he was not fazed but if even the man who beat him has shown a little hint of amusement in his eyes then this  
is a serious matter.

"Hope you can sleep well."Fran said monotonously as if he didn't mean it. Bel, Squalo and Levi chuckled very loud.

"Kaching... I won't even ask for the reason anymore. " Rasiel said clicking his tongue.

"You even share that trait when you're annoyed huh?" Fran asked, the twins stared at each other a few moments before they look away from each other and simultaneously mumble a 'copycat'.

After they ate, Lussuria who was always doing the chores brought the plates with him to the kitchen but before that he called out to Bel and told him to come to the kitchen. Bel did come with Lussuria, curious as to why the man called him out.

* * *

**At the kitchen**

"So you had a talk with Mukuro..." Lussuria said as he carefully wash the dishes. Bel on the other hand sat  
in the kitchen counter placing his well formed face on his right palm.

"What about it?" he asked boredly. Raising an unseen eyebrow underneath his thick, unruly blonde bangs.

"Mou what's with that tone? Based on Mukuro's expression he has given you his trust to take care of Fran-chan, aren't you happy?" Lussuria complained.

"Well he did give me the role to take care of froggy...should I be very happy just because of that?" Bel asked confusedly.

"What are you saying, Bel-chan. That means, Mukuro has approved of you for Fran-chan." Lussuria said flailing around his hand.

"I know..It's just Mukuro..why should it be a big deal?!" Bel said rhetorically.

"Bel-chan, Mukuro is like the father figure of Fran-chan. He was taken care by Mukuro, taught by him and he is Fran-chan's master. It is a big deal just think how can you marry Fran-chan when you don't have his  
approval...how can you make a family with cute mini Frans and Bels..." Lussuria flailed around as he continues on the list, a normal person would think he has lost his sanity if they saw Lussuria flailing around while he have that dreamy looks on his face. Bel who was creeped out by the man's strong imagination and mind you naughty, chose to save the innocence he has left and sneakily walks out the kitchen.

Bel walks back to his room and found his door slightly ajar. His guts told me it was not good hence he grinned  
so wide that the Cheshire cat was ashamed and held three of his knives between his long slender fingers. As he open the door, a sight enraged him, there on his bed lays his twin brother who seems soundly asleep. And a certain teal haired boy sitting on a futon as he read a book.

"Hello, senpai." Fran said waving at Bel.

"Don't hello me! What are you and that guys doing here?" Bel asked exasperatedly.

"There are no excess room for us to sleep in."Fran answered monotonously closing the book he was reading and placing them on the bedside table.

"And so why in the prince's room?" He asked knife dangerously showing.

"Because Squalo-taichou is noisy. Levi's stupid. Lussuria's a pervert and it's impossible with boss" Fran explained, Bel caught himself nodding in agreement but he suddenly jerked and shake his  
head left to right.

"And where do you suppose the prince will sleep? My idiot brother is sprawled out on the prince's bed." Bel asked rhetorically and threw a knife at Fran's hat.

"Oh I figured you'd ask that ,there's an extra futon in that cabinet." Fran pointed at the closet. Bel twitched at his kouhai, not believing that Fran expected him to sleep on a futon.

"Stupid frog! Do you really expect the prince to sleep on a futon?" Bel asked exasperatedly.

"…..you're right, you wouldn't." Fran mumbled looking at his hands before looking at Bel. "Well then good night, senpai..just sleep wherever you want." He said as he takes off his frog hat.

"Damn it froggy! If only I could just slaughter that b*st*rd but no, why did he even join Varia!" He stated as he took the futon and place it on the floor beside Fran. When he turned to look at Fran again, he found him soundly asleep. He closed the lights and lays on his own futon. After a few minutes he realized, he couldn't sleep comfortably, one, because he rarely use futons and he's not used to it and second Fran's sleeping face mesmerized him, he look peaceful and angelic. He found himself mesmerized by it's calmness.

"Ushishishi you look cute and peaceful when you sleep, froggy." He murmured softly.

* * *

Morning came and Bel was awaken rather harshly.

"Bel-senpaaai! We're leaving in an hour, please get ready. It takes you a lot of time to prepare." Fran monotonously said as he push his senpai.

"…Stop it, froggy! Let the prince sleep, I didn't get much sleep last night." Bel complained. Fran only shrugged and went out of the room but soon after that something else woke up, Bel. Something very effective, Squalo.

"VOOOOOOOI! Sh*tty prince wake up, you take too much time preparing, we'll be leaving in less than an hour." Squalo burst open the door. Well,that successfully woke Bel up. Fran appeared behind Squalo.

"I knew it, Squalo-taichou would be effective." Fran said.

"Bel, get up. We'll leave in less than an hour." Squalo said. Bel complied, he didn't want getting headaches from Squalo's shouting accompanied by lack of sleep.

* * *

**On the private plane**

Everyone was as noisy as especially with their new companion, while that may be the case. Though there was something they found odd, Bel was silent, he looked serious and was looking at the window beside where he sat. His very wide grin, absent in his face. Even though Bel's twin, Rasiel was there they know he wouldn't stay silent like that, he'd either argue with the Varia or just join the conversation but not this silent and distant.

" Bel-senpai?" Fran who was sitting beside Bel asked as the other Varia members looked at them, some worried, some neutral and some where snickering. Bel only shifted more to face the window beside him, seemingly ignoring Fran.

"Bel-chan..why are you ignoring us?" Lussuria asked worriedly.

"Voi..Bel?" Squalo asked softly, concern evident in his eyes. Still, Bel was not responding.

"Bel-senpai..why are you giving us the silent treatment?" Fran asked tapping gently Bel's shoulder but it was only brushed off when Bel shrugged. Everyone fell silent staring at the man worriedly.

"Ushesheshe…stupid peasants. Bel is sleeping, he didn't get enough sleep because of Fran." Rasiel snickered earning the attention of everyone.

"Took you long enough to tell them, trash." Xanxus said taking a sip of his red wine.

"It doesn't matter. They look amusing." Mammon commented as she read a book.

"VOI! You three knew all along?" Squalo asked.

"How did you know. He's bangs are covering his eyes." Lussuria asked.

"Observation." Mammon answered.

"Because I'm a genius." Rasiel said. Xanxus just glared at them and took another sip of his red wine.

"You don't make sense, hairier version of Bel-senpai. But more importantly how is it that I'm the reason he can't sleep when you're the one who conquered his bed?" Fran asked monotonously.

"Stop calling me that! It was mainly your fault, you were facing him." Rasiel said.

"How could that cause him to not get sleep?" Fran asked curiously, immediately after that he got his answer from Bel himself.

"..nggh...shishi… you're… so.. cute,froggy," Bel muttered in his sleep as he shifted facing the other Varia members who was surprised. Fran on the other hand were still as emotionless as ever but on his cheeks a tint of pink can be seen.

"And that's why. Ushesheshe" Rasiel stated. Fran was now blushing really hard, the attention he is getting from the other Varia members was not helping at all especially if they were all smirking, Mammon not included but still looking at him meaningfully.

After a few seconds Bel suddenly yawned and stretched. He caught them looking at their way.

"Froggy, did I miss something?" Bel asked as he received some meaningful looks and smirks. He noticed his kouhai whose back he was facing.

"…I'll take a nap." Fran said as he stood up and paced towards Mammon. He gave her a 'can I' look, Mammon nodded at him letting him sit beside her.

"Ushesheshe…you missed a lot, Bel." Rasiel snickered as he sits beside his brother who gave him a scowl.

"Who allowed you to sit there?" Bel asked scowling at Rasiel.

"It's dangerous to sleep talk, brother. You reveal things. Usheshe" Rasiel said flashing his also wide grin that rivals Bel. After a few moments, Bel finally understood he might have sleep talked about it.

"Wait… Did I sleep talk about the wriggling cupcake man?!" Bel asked jolting up from his seat. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing like mad men.

"Ushesheshesheshe No, you didn't. But that's funny." Rasiel laughed. Suddenly he was pushed off the seat harshly.

"Kaching..What the hell, Siel! Stay away from me, who let you sit here?" Bel said exasperatedly while Rasiel just snickered and went back to his own seat.

After a few hours they finally arrived at their destination, Italy.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please share me your thoughts and suggestions.:) **

**Sorry for updating late. I'm guilty of again.**

**Reviews encourages authors to update Review review!^^**

Bye-bii


	12. Back to Italy

Ciaossu!

First and foremost I don't own KHR and it's character(sadly) If I did, there'd be more of Varia's shenanigans.

I want to thank all of those who reviewed .I really enjoy reading our reviews and actually encourages me and I'm just really you that here's a waffle for you guys (~^_^)~ #

Enjoy reading!^^

* * *

When the Varia arrived in Italy the sun was already setting hence they immediately went towards a black limousine which has been waiting for their arrival. The Varia's chauffeur greeted them with utmost respect as he holds the door open for them.

After half an hour or so, they arrived at a huge mansion perhaps an old looking castle would be best to describe it.

"Usheshe a place fit for a king." Rasiel muttered to himself as he observe the fine details of the mansion, it amazed him how it looked nothing like an old castle on the inside.

"Siel-chan!" Lussuria called out to him, gesturing him to come with him.

He followed the sun flame user as he carry his baggage with him. After a few flights of stairs and walking past doors, they stopped in front of a slightly dusty door that looks like unoccupied for a long time.

"This will be your room, Siel-chan. Just put your baggage there and while the underlings clean the room I'll show you around the mansion." Lussuria said cheerfully, while Rasiel twitched at the man's sudden familiarity with him, he didn't like being called like that, he's a king for heaven's sake. Though he figured he should be at least nice to him, since he's the only one who volunteered showing him around.

"First, stop the '-chan'." Rasiel said. He did figured out that he should be nice but it's not like he'll do it or anything, well ,at least he opened the door walking inside the dusty room before looking back to Lussuria.

"Where am I supposed to put my baggage? It's very dusty here."Rasiel said.

"Can't you just put it over the bed?" Lussuria asked. Rasiel looks at the bed and observes it before he decided to place his velvet baggage.

" 's go." Rasiel said as he paced towards Lussuria's Lussuria just smiled in return.

Lussuria showed Rasiel around the Varia HQ, going from floor to floor, informing him the location of rooms of the Varia officers, he first showed Rasiel around the left wing of the mansion where their rooms are. They then headed to the right wing of the mansion which was slightlu bigger than the left wing and had more rooms it is also where Squalo, Xanxus,Bel,Mammonand Fran's rooms were. Afterwards Lussuria showed him the way to the dining room, training room, kitchen and lastly the living room where everyone excluding Xanxus is currently in.

"Minna! I'm done showing him around. Have you decided what you guys want for dinner?" Lussuria asked as he paced towards the Varia members who spoke simultaneously.

"Capicollo/Whatever boss wants/Fish fillet/Fettuccini/Sushi" the Varia said simultaneously making the sun guardian pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Mou... I gave you enough time to think and yet you still haven't agreed on one... very well since you guys have not decided on one, let's let Siel-chan decide shall we?" Lussuria said before looking at Rasiel expectantly.

"How about Nervetti?" He suggested. He received an approving nod from some.

"Nervetti it is." Lussuria said before he left, heading to the kitchen. Rasiel sat on a vacant arm chair while the other people sat on the sofa but Fran was on the floor, why?

"Usheshe what are you doing on the floor, Fran?" Rasiel asked which caught the attention of everyone.

"Bel-senpai won't let me sit on the sofa or the arm chair, he says it's a punishment, I'm quite sure I haven't done anything, senpai's probably doing this for fun." Fran monotonously complained as he point at Belphegor who was snickering.

Rasiel looked at Bel then at Fran then back to Bel before heaving a loud sigh and pacing towards Fran and pulling him up. The other occupants of the room observed Rasiel intently wondering what he'll do.

" There sit on the arm chair. The king said so, now, you don't have to listen to someone lower than the king. Usheshe." Rasiel said, Fran happily complied since his buttocks is hurting from sitting on the floor for too long. On the other hand Bel was vexed and threw a knife at Rasiel, though Rasiel who was also experienced at knife throwing caught it with ease.

"Now that's why you can't beat me little brother. You're childish. To be royalty, you most especially, need to know how to treat someone like Fran. Usheshe" Rasiel said slowly walking towards Bel and dropping the knife on the floor.

The Varia emitted several different expressions, some confused, indifference, some smirked, while Bel only clicked his tongue in irritation he hated his brother from the bottom of his heart. Really.

"Buuuuurn!" Levi yelled, wrong move though, he earned himself three knifes to his arm, which effectively shut him up.

"Voi...you're really the older twin huh?" Squalo smirked at Rasiel, the latter only chuckled at Squalo's remark.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Fran suddenly asked snapping the two in their meaningful eye contact (or rather eye to bangs). Now this caught their attention, the atmosphere in the room suddenly became tensed, especially a certain blonde. Most looked at Rasiel expectantly.

"...What I meant is a frog, Fran. Since you wear that hideous hat." Rasiel explained unsure if Fran will buy the idea since he damn well know he didn't make any sense but there's nothing to lose in trying right? For him at least.

"You don't make sense,well it makes sense that you don't probably runs in the blood. Anyway you better give your little brother the credit he is due for this hideous hat ,I seriously don't get why I still have to wear this now that Mammon's back." Fran sighed. Rasiel then look at Bel turning his back complete to Fran before he grinned widely at Bel.

Suddenly a very cheerful man walked in wearing a pink apron that has huge words saying 'Varia's Big Sis.'.

"Dinner's guys go wait at the table, I'll call Boss." Lussuria said before he sashayed out the living room. They all went to the dining room and waited for Xanxus and Lussuria before eating.

" Harier version of senpai, you're going to sleep next to Lussuria's room right?" Fran asked cocking his head to his right.

" Kaching, Fran instead of calling me that why don't you just call me 'Siel-sama' or better yet king? And for your question, yes I am." Rasiel sighed exasperatedly.

"Siel it is. Anyway... don't forget to close your door and windows, you don't know when Lussuria might sneak up on you. He might take photos of you in your sleep." Fran teased attempting to make Rasiel repulse which he successfully did , since Rasiel visibly shuddered at the thought.

"We're here!" Suddenly a very cheerful voice disrupted their conversation. Xanxus walked in followed by Lussuria.

The two sat on their chair and finally everyone commenced eating. They had a peaceful dinner which frankly didn't happen often but perhaps they were still too jetlagged to stir up some trouble. After having their dinner, they all went to their own rooms to fix their things, except Lussuria who was currently washing the dishes, why do that when they have underlings? Simply because he loves doing house chores since it makes he feel the real 'big sis 'of Varia.

* * *

**In Rasiel's room.**

Rasiel was unpacking his clothes and things .It was not a job that a king should do but in his situation right now ,he knew he should tolerate it at the moment. Suddenly a knock loudly sounded in his room, cutting him off his chain of thought. He paced towards the door and as he open it huge eyes were the first thing he saw since it was on his head level, looking down slightly he saw a certain teal haired boy.

"Oh hey. Come in."Rasiel greeted moving a little bit to the side to let Fran enter .He closed the door and went to sit on his bed while Fran sat on an arm chair."Do you need anything, Fran?" Rasiel asked tiredness evident in him.

"First I'd like to welcome you in Varia. Second, I was joking about the thing I said about Lussu—" Fran was cut off his words.

"Get to the point, Fran." Rasiel sighed. Fran nodded and complied.

"You're not going to tell senpai right? I meant, everything I told you about him? Everything that I vent to you when I didn't know your real identity yet." Fran asked monotonously and expressionless but Rasiel could tell he was nervous since Fran had been fidgeting and playing with his hand the whole time.

"Ushesheshe. The what? You went on vacation to forget about him but unfortunately ended up seeing him on that res—" Rasiel said but was cut off.

" You don't need to say it. Really, unless you were deliberately doing that then I'm I can tie your mouth until you make a vow that you won't speak any of it." Fran said impassively. Rasiel sweat dropped not because he's scared or anything he just found it amusing to see Fran threatening him with an innocent face and monotonous voice, well this just proves that looks can be very deceiving. He stared at him silently before snickering.

"Ushesheshe" He snickered as he walk closer to Fran. "Are you scared? He already know so what's the point of hiding?" Rasiel said as he stoop down so his face is right in front of Fran's and placed both of his hands on the arm chair's arm rest.

"You won't understand someone like you who could lie to people and fake their feelings. What do you know?" Fran asked impassively. The grin that Rasiel has on his face faltered, grin turned into a straight line.

"Fran, I did lie about my identity but I didn't lie about everything I've told you. You want to know what I know. The suffering of being alone, all I've had was a servant who did nothing but follow orders, I don't want that. Then I learned Bel's whereabouts, I wondered what life would be without servants and butlers, he had a great life…he had a family." Rasiel said in dead serious tone. He was sincere, that , Fran could tell, his mouth left opened slightly, he was shocked, it was unexpected.

Suddenly the door burst open and a prince with his arms on his head walked in. Bel stared at them, Rasiel and Fran stared back for a moment before Rasiel stood up to his own level again and moved aside while Fran on the other hand stood up from the chair and went out of the room closing the door as he did. The two was left staring at each other, silence engulfing the room until one of broke it.

"Ushesheshe…. Don't you know how to knock, Bel? Anyway what do you n—" Rasiel was grabbed by his collar and got pinned on the wall.

"Siel, don't you dare!" Bel said his tone dead serious and menacing.

"Usheshe why? Because you've fallen in love with him, you don't know how hard he's gone through. And Do you own him to tell me that?" Rasiel retorted.

"He is my frog, my kouhai, I, I lo... He's mine" Bel proclaimed.

"Your what? You can't even say you love him. Bel, if you have such weak feelings you don't deserve such affection, do you know how hard he had to go through. You don't own him, Bel. Face it!" Rasiel said, removing his brother's hands from his collar. Bel was slightly taken aback, without uttering a single word he went out of the room and proceeded to his.

* * *

**At Bel's room**

The moment he reached his room, he slumped on his velvet queen sized bed. He grabbed a knife from who knows where he hides it and twirls it around his fingers as he ponder about things. He did admit to himself that his brother was right, he treated Fran badly then when he was suspicious about his feelings for him**_.(A/N:remember when people thought Fran slipped? And when they were about to go to the mall Bel treated him badly? chapter 2&3) _**He felt bad about it, he threw the knife he had been twirling to the wall beside him to vent out his frustration. Another thing his brother said had that made him wonder, was his feelings really weak? Was he really in loved with Fran or just seeking affection from someone whom he knows loves him? Maybe Mukuro was right all along breaking Fran's heart now would probably refrain him from getting hurt further and in the future. But he is sure he feels something for Fran, but now he's confused by Raise's words, whether be it weak or strong he had feelings for Fran that are the only thing he was sure about. Few minutes later the blonde fell asleep.

* * *

What do you guys think about putting a little 'hints' love triangle?

And how do you think Bel/Fran would confess?

Thank you for reading guys and I hope you like it! ^_^ Please tell me what you think by reviewing. :D

Byebii~


	13. An unexpected turn of events

Ciaossu~! I just want to thank you guys for the reviews. Seriously your reviews make me really happy and it really makes me smile reading them. Thank you too for still following this story even if I update slowly and sorry for that.^_^|l|

Warning: some MIGHT be OOC, but well you know human emotions.(I'm really sorry for that.)

Anyway, Happy reading! ^^

* * *

The raging sounds of thunderstorm awakened a certain blonde prince from his deep slumber. Slowly, he sat up, rubbed his eyes off sleep and stretches his arms before he stood up and walked towards the bathroom connected to his room, he rinse his well defined face and brushed his pearly whites. After he put on his red and black striped shirt , pants and his favorite pair of black boots, he went out and was lured to the dining room by the loud voice he was too familiar with.

"VOII! FRAN! CALL THE TWO ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS "Squalo said just in time as Bel entered the dining room hands in his pocket as a grin adorned his face.

"The prince is here. Ushishishi." Bel snickered as he walked in.

"VOI,JUST IN TIME GO CALL THE OTHER ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS,PAIN IN THE ASS!" Squalo shouted. Hearing this Bel's grin faltered a little but it went back to its original size.

"The prince is not the pain in the ass only his brother is; you seem to be saying pain in the ass a lot of times today. Having a pain in the ass early in the morning? Ushishishi." Bel chuckled.

"YES,BRAT! NOW TO LESSEN THAT PAIN AND FUCKING CALL YOUR BROTHER ALREADY." Squalo shouted waving his sword in every direction.

"You're aware that Bel-senpai does not mean it like that right, Squalo-taicho?" Fran nonchalantly  
interrupted. Bel snickered; Mammon looked at Squalo while Levi just blushed, naughty thoughts invading his mind.

"V-VOI! FUCKING GO ALREADY BEL BEFORE I SLICE YOU INTO THREE! FRAN! WHY THE HELL DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT! LEVI ,YOU THE HELL ARE YOU HAVING A NOSEBLEED?! LUSSURIA! WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LOOOONG. VOOOOI I JUST WANT TO EAT ALREADY IM STARV-" Bel left in Squalo's mid sentence, not wanting to damage his ears further. Squalo on the other hand stopped when he saw Xanxus in the door gun in hand and pointed at him.

" Shut up if you still want to live, trash. Are you having your period, woman?" Xanxus smirked walking towards his seat as he hid his guns. And that effectively made Squalo shut up.

" Voi, damn you stupid boss ,I'm no woman." Squalo mumbled.

* * *

**With Bel.**

"Tch. Why should a prince do this peasantry job?!" Bel grumbled as he walk towards his brother's room.

The door to of his brother's room was ajar. He was about to make a flashy entrance fit for a prince, in his opinion, but he decided against it when he heard his brother talking.

"Hmm..So far it's going well. Things are not yet heated up though. Usheshe"

" What? No,no,they'll notice something's strange if we meet up here, you know how the Varia are."

" We can't at night either .I lock every passageway available to my room. Talking secretly in the phone would be fine."

"Tch. I don't care about my brother... No, not in any way. Bye." Rasiel said walking towards the door to go out. Bel who heard everything decided to keep silent for a while and hurriedly went to the stairs before walking again towards Rasiel's room as if he just arrived.

Just as Rasiel went out of his room, Bel was slowly walking towards him as if nothing happened.

" oh ?Bel, you're here to call me? Usheshe didn't know you have a soft side for your brother." Rasiel teased. Bel in return scowled at him before saying.

"Dream on, Siel!...-sigh- If you want to live don't make trouble, you won't like it." Bel said seriously, tone as cold as ice.

"Ushe~ What is that a threat? Oooh~ I'm so scared." Rasiel said placing his hands in his cheeks acting like he is scared.

" No, an advice. I he-" Bel was cut off his words when they heard a familiar voice.

" Oh you two are still alive? Captain sent me because Bel-senpai is taking too long to call Siel-san, he thought you two killed each other already. " Fran sighed.

"You seem so disappointed, Fran."Rasiel

"Well, expectations can be disappointing." Fran indifferently said.

"How long have you been here, froggy? Ushishi" Bel asked.

" I just arrived...I think we should go now before captain loses his brain from starving, funny story actually Lussuria was flirting with a boy on the phone and not cooking, it's probably the sun guardian. How dense could that sun guardian be? I'm amazed his not noticing Luss' interest in him, w hen Luss is interested in you, it's like a nightmare and-" Fran said.

" Shut up, Fran/Froggy." The twins simultaneously said.

"You talk too much." Rasiel said.

Fran followed the two who went ahead of him to the kitchen. Soon the three finally arrived in the kitchen.

* * *

**At the kitchen.**

" Mou Squ, you didn't have to hit me that hard." Lussuria whined as he serve the food .

" Because you are slacking off!" Squalo said calmly as he starts to eat his breakfast.

" But girls just want to have fun~" Lussuria cooed.

Levi,Squalo, Bel and Rasiel almost choked their food when they heard what the man said. Xanxus, Fran and Mammon just stared at the man surprised.

" That sounds so wrong. Usheshe" Rasiel laughed nervously.

" Ushishishi still living in his own little world." Bel commented, same as his brother he chuckled nervously.

" FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME,YOU'RE NOT BIOLOGICALLY A LUSSURIA ACCEPT IT ALREADY." Squalo shouted.

CRASH .Suddenly a glass hit Squalo's hair.

"You're noisy trash. Let me speak I have an announcement." Xanxus said. Immediately everyone became serious and attentively listened to their boss.

"Tomorrow..." Xanxus said sipping his tequila calmly.

" Voi, boss nobody's got time for suspense. Spill it all already." Squalo complained. Xanxus shot his second in command a glare.

" Tomorrow, we'll go to the Vongola's main HQ. The old man issued a meeting regarding the family." Xanxus said. Everyone of them nodded at the boss and ate their breakfast. A few moments later they all finished eating , Lussuria was washing the dishes, Xanxus went back to his room, Levi was guarding Xanxus' room and the rest were at the living room watching TV. Suddenly the doorbell rang loudly and numerous times, making the Varia officer vexed as they watch a movie, ignoring the person ringing the doorbell and hoping someone would open it for them but after what seemed like 15 minutes still the door bell was continuously ringing. Seeing that no one would voluntarily open the door, Squalo stood up and paced towards the door

"VOI! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Squalo yelled to the person as he opened the door only to find there is not only a person but people.

"HIIHIIIE?! V-Varia? Reborn! What is the meaning of this? I thought we're going to meet the ninth?" Tsuna shrieked panicking on what to do, hearing the commotion, the other Varia officer with the exception of Levi and Xanxus went closer to the door. They saw Tsuna, his guardians and the arcobaleno, Reborn.

"We are. We're going to stay here. We'll meet him tomorrow." Reborn said nonchalantly.

"And who told you, you could stay here?" Mammon interrupted.

"Didn't Xanxus tell you, we're staying here? See this is the letter of ninth sent to us." Reborn retorted, showing them a letter with a dying will flame. Everyone was taken aback except for the always indifferent Mammon and Fran.

"…..It is the ninth's seal." Bel said.

"Mou…Boss didn't warn us about our visitors. I could have prepared."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! STUPID BOSS,NOT TELLING SOMETHING IMPORTANT." Squalo stormed off towards Xanxus' room leaving the other people clutching their ears.

"Muu..I'll make him pay my check up with my audiologist." Mammon said.

"I think something's wrong with my hearing. Hello? Hello? Hearing test,yes, I'm lucky I'm not yet deaf." Fran mumbled to himself.

"The prince can't take this treatment anymore, my ears hurt." Bel complained.

"The king deserves a much better treatment than this." Rasiel stated.

"Wh-WHAT! BE-BEL'S TWIN? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?" Tsuna shrieked, some of his guardians looked surprised as well.

"Kaching~! That isn't a nice question, peasant!" Rasiel snapped.

"Apparently the death god hates my brother that he chose to send him back to life. Ushishishi." Bel snickered.

"Kaching~ Or you're just too weak to kill me, brother." Rasiel said smacking his brother in the head.

"That does not explain when Boss tried to kill you!" Bel said as he smacked his brother in the stomach.

"So you admit you're too weak to kill me, Belphegor?" Rasiel retorted.

"Why don't you see for yourself, Rasiel?" Bel said. A fight broke out, they went from places to places with Lussuria following them trying to stop them and taking a picture from time to time.

Meanwhile at the front door Mammon and Fran were left alone but Mammon soon left leaving the guest in the front door and Fran to entertain them.

"…I guess come in?" Fran said reluctantly moving to the side to make way to the guests, he led them to the Varia's living room and tried to be as hospitable as possible, since among the Varia he's the only one with a lot of close acquaintances with them.

Tsuna and his guardian sat down on the extravagant sofa. While a certain prefect leans on the wall, as always looking cool and aloof.

"Uhm, do you want drinks? We have water ,juice, milk, coffee ,tequila but that's for boss." Fran asked indifferently. Suddenly a cloud of smoke covered a side of a room, a person to be exact. When the cloud of smoke disappeared a small child wearing cow printed suit was seen. The others did not react much since they were used to it anyway.

"Tsuna!" Lambo cheered as he skip to Tsuna bringing out his 10 year bazooka.

"Giannini modified Lambo-san's bazooka! Ne ne wanna see it, wanna see it?" Lambo jump up and down excited to show Tsuna his 10 year bazooka. Seeing that they're having fun, Fran decided to go to the kitchen to get water for them.

"He modified it again?" Tsuna sweat dropped. Lambo energetically nodded and bring out his 10 year bazooka pointing it at Tsuna, Gokudera immediately kicked the bazooka away from Tsuna, Lambo lost his grip on the bazooka and it flew high up in the air. Rasiel, Bel and Lussuria entered the kitchen just in time to see the flying bazooka.

"Luss, can you help me get them water?" Fran said as he walk towards the trio suddenly the unexpected happen, Fran was hit by the bazooka. A cloud of pink smoke covered Fran.

"Fran/Froggy/Fran-chan" The three shouted in unison. As the smoke clears up, a younger Fran wearing a frog hat came into view. All eyes were focused on him as he looked around the room, in each occupant's faces.

"Ara?Where am I? Suddenly it's full of strangers in here good thing I'm familiar with some people's faces in here but they look a lot older." Fran mumbled. He then ran towards Mukuro and Chrome's direction.

"Shishou? Chrome-san? Where am I? You guys seem older and oh your hair is longer, shishou. You're like a pineapple fairy with a tail!" Fran commented , the others either sweat dropped or jaw dropped. Fran ran around the room whilst the others continued to observe him.

"Ah several unfamiliar faces…wait I know that three, cavity imps but there's a new one,HA! The cavity imp who forgot to cut his bangs multiplied. Oh ignore them, last time they tried to kill me. Ignore ignore." Fran said as he try to ignore the three.

"Muwahahaha I'll give you this grape candy and be Lambo-san's subordinate. Ne~ You know you want it." Lambo bribed him. Fran stopped walking and looked at him before looking away. " Ah~ What a pitiful cow, needing to bribe someone just to be his subordinate. Tsk tsk tsk." Fran walked back to his master. Tsuna called out to Lambo to come closer which the cow printed wearing kid complied to.

"Hey,Lambo,it's been 5 minutes and you're not yet back to your old form. Do you know what Giannini did?" Tsuna asked softly. The others turned their full attention to Lambo.

"arara… let the great Lambo-san think…. Giannini said something about 28 hours." Lambo said.

"Ushishishi small froggy is cute, so it's ok too. " Bel commented as he walk closer to the younger Fran and pats his hat, kneeling in front of the boy so Fran is taller than Bel.

"Hey there little kid!" Bel said to the younger Fran.

"Shishou, he's creepy."Fran said monotonously to his master who was sitting just beside him.A vein popped in Bel's head but he calmed himself.

"Kufufufu little one, don't let other know about your emotions, that would be a weakness for an illusionist." Mukuro lectured. Fran nodded.

"You guys take care of the kids, we'll talk with Xanxus. Come on, Dame Tsuna!" Reborn said as he walked towards Lussuria.

"where is Xanxus?" Reborn asked. Lussuria smiled and offered to take them to him while Gokudera,Yamamoto and Ryohei decided to tag along. When the others left, only Hibari , the twins ,Lambo ,Mukuro, Chrome and Fran were left. Lambo jumped to Chromes lap while Chrome happily hugged the kid.

"Don't be scared, Fran. Ushishishi." Bel said smiling as he stroke the kid's back, not his Cheshire like smile but a sweet and genuine smile. Fran whose shoulders were evidently stiff a moment ago , relaxed a little.

"Ok..but first, why do you laugh like that? Why do you wear a tiara? And who is he? Is he your clone? And where exactly am I? Ah Grandma must be looking for me but you know when I floated to the ocean before no one really notice, so she might not notice I'm gone." Fran talked continuously not leaving the prince to speak up. Bel sweat dropped at how things escalated so quickly.

"Kufufu don't worry, it only means he's comfortable around you, Fran is like that when he was young although as he grow up, he became very indifferent." Mukuro chuckled. Belphegor nodded and and smiled at the kid.

"Don't worry tomorrow you'll be back home again. " Bel said reassuring him .Fran nodded and smiled unnoticeably before running off to Hibari.

"Hey mister! I think you should sit down, leaning on the wall like that for a long time won't do your back good." Fran suggested , lucky for him that our favorite skylark are fond of children. Hibari, to everyone's amazement nodded and patted Fran before sitting in an armchair.

Fran ran around the room and looked outside every window, the rain has stopped already. One scene caught his attention, the beautiful garden full of blooming flowers with a few butterflies flying around. He watched it with amazement until a loud scream snapped him out of his trance.

"VOI! Lussuria guide them to the guest rooms…..VOI what happened to Fran?" Squalo asked.

"Fran together with the lightning guardian was hit by the ten year bazooka Lussuria explained.

Squalo pinched the bridge of his nose before saying. "5 minutes right? Just take care of those brats until 5 minutes make sure they don't cause a ruckus. Lussuria show them to their rooms."

"Oh but Squ-chan, the bazooka was modified and the effects will last at about 48 hours." Lussuria cooed.

"48 hours? Then what about tomorrow we'll have to bring brats in meeting with the ninth?! " Squalo asked exasperatedly.

"That's the only way, if the ninth demands us to be complete~"

"Lussuria take care of the brats." Squalo ordered.

"I'd love to but I can't I need to do the house chores and I can't keep an eye with them. Ah~ how about Chrome-chan? Ah wait since Bel is Fran-chan's partner why not let him baby sit Fran then Chrome for Lambo so it wouldn't be hard for Chrome to take care of two." Lussuria suggested.

"Ushishi.. I I don't know how to take care of kids." Bel stuttered laughing nervously.

"Usheshe… incapable twin." Rasiel teased. Bel snapped and threw a knife at him.

"Fine .I'll do it. Ushi~ I'll prove you wrong incompetent brother." Bel retorted. A heated glare formed between the two,it's strong that everyone in the room could feel their sibling rivalry. To break the atmosphere Lussuria clapped his hands.

"Hai Hai~ Let's go, I'll show you your rooms. Good thing that we have ten vacant rooms due to boss firing some of our subordinates last month." Lussuria sashayed while the others followed him as he guide them to the rooms. The guests arranged their things to their assigned rooms.

* * *

Afternoon came, everyone ate their lunch altogether except for Xanxus who demanded to eat in his office not wanting to eat in the same table with Tsuna and his guardians. Same with Hibari who disliked crowding but eventually he was persuaded by Tsuna.

Fran went outside wanting to go to the garden he met a girl in a cloak on his way around the mansion.

"Excuse me miss…do you know which way I should go to reach the garden?" Fran asked innocently.

"Muu Fran…if you pay me, I'll tell you." Mammon said.

"But I have no money." Fran said dejected.

"I know, I'm just kidding. From that main door go left and you'll see it, where's Bel isn't he supposed to watch you?" Mammon asked.

"Oh the guy who forgot to cut his bangs? Yeah,it's ok. No one notices when I leave. I'll manage on my own, it's just the left side from that door right?" Fran said. Mammon nodded in response and then Fran ran towards the main door. Mammon returned to her room after Fran left.

Fran finally saw the garden, he was right, it was more beautiful the closer you are, he thought to himself. He roamed around the garden looking at flowers, when he sees butterfly, he tries to catch them to no avail. Once he even fell down his face a s he tries to catch one but he didn't mind because he was having fun. When he reached the heart of the garden, there was a beautiful fountain firmly built, it amazed him more when he saw that the water was a little deep for the fishes to live in. He spent most of his time there just enjoying the view, until sunset came.

"You know you can't run off like that, without your baby sitter's permission. Ushishishi." A voice suddenly said. Fran looked away from the fishes and saw the owner of the voice walking towards him.

"Ara?I didn't think you'd notice because you have your hair in your eyes." Fran said straightforwardly.

"…The prince has a perfect eye sight!" Bel informed. "Come inside now, it'll get dark soon." Bel followed. Fran on response just nodded ran towards the blonde and did something to Bel's astonishment. Fran ran to his side and held his hand. He grip Fran's hand and lead him inside the mansion.

* * *

**That night**

Tsuna, his storm, rain, sun and lightning guardian together with the Varia with of course exception of Xanxus was watching a movie. Odd enough, they were peaceful, no chaos and just having a normal movie night like the other normal people. Though knowing that the Varia was never completely peaceful, from time to time there have been disturbance during the movie but other than that all is well.

After they finished watching the movie, everyone was off to go back to their room to rest except for the sleeping cherubin on the sofa.

"Mou –takes a picture- Fran-chan is so cute like a little angel." Lussuria squealed as he take pictures of Fran.

"Voi, Bel take care of that brat." Squalo said before leaving.

"Usheshe what a peasantry job, brother." Rasiel snickered as he left. The other people left without giving a second glance to the little cherubin at the sofa. Bel sighed and carefully lifting the sleeping form of Fran from the sofa. He carried Fran carefully, his head laying peacefully on Bel's broad and well built shoulder. Bel carried Fran to his room, opening the door while careful of not disturbing the kid's sleep. It was his first time to be in Fran's room observing it as he walk closer to bed and lay the kid down. He took notice of the organized things of Fran ,the room was just ordinary but it was neat and clean. He quietly walked out of the room and went to his own which was just beside Fran. He was tired as well from babysitting they younger Fran, he was not expecting that Fran would be that stubborn and talkative as a kid.

He decided to rest and call it a day, tomorrow they would have to wake up early to meet the ninth, he then went to his own dream land.

The next day, the Varia and the 10th generation rode in 2 separate vans to go to the Vongola's main HQ to meet the ninth. While on their way to the ninth Fran and Lambo returned to their normal age.

* * *

**-with the 10****th**** generation**

"Oi! I thought the effects would last 28 hours?" Gokudera asked Lambo.

"Oh..My younger self must have misheard it." Lambo said nonchalantly as he put his arms on his head. The others sweat dropped at his lazy and indifferent attitude.

"Fran must be back too.." Tsuna said the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**-with the Varia-**

"Ushishishi Froggy's back"

"Usheshe.. you're back. Aw no fun,I won't see my brother do a peasant's job like babysitting."

"Mou… you're really cute as a kid, Fran. I took some pictures~"

"I wonder how much those pictures would sell." Mammon mumbled softly.

"I can hear you, Mammon-san. And Lussuria delete them before someone steals it and sells it off the internet" Fran sighed. Lussuria whined saying he'd never delete it for the family album. Fran just ignored them and looked out the window sight seeing.

* * *

They finally arrived at the Vongola HQ ,the ninth's right hand man, escorted them to the meeting room were the ninth was waiting. Upon their arrival the room was occupied by the ninth and his guardian ,the ninth welcomed them with smile as they take a sit.

"I'm glad you came." Ninth said. "I called you all here to announce something…"

* * *

Hello again. As you can see here,there's not much love triangle yet since I decided to place a younger Fran but worry not,I'll put it in the future chapters. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! If ever you have suggestions or requests tell me and I'll TRY to put it in the story. I won't promise anything but I'll try.:) Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.:)

Ciao~ Ciao~


	14. Rendevous

**Ciao~ Thank you for following through this even if I update real slow. And warning for profanities. This is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that,it's just I've been busy to school lately. I hope you understand oh and I want to thank everyone who review and favorites I really appreciate it.**

**If this isn't evident enough T.T I do not own KHR or it's character the only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

* * *

Everyone attentively listened when the Ninth suddenly sounded stern.

"I asked you to come for a reason. There have been reports about a famiglia breaking through our security. Their reasons are still unknown to us but I want you to exterminate them." The ninth said sternly, firm resolve evident in his eyes, voice unwavering. Before he could explain any further Tsuna interrupted him.

" Wh-what? But why exterminate? I-isn't that too much?" Tsuna spoke in a soft voice getting pressured by the stares he gets form the other occupants in the room.

Xanxus heaved a loud sigh as if to point out how stupid Tsuna's question is, he closed his eyes and opened them again. Red orbs stared or rather glared at brown ones.

"The old man is doing things for a reason, stupid trash. Now if you didn't interrupt him we would have known by now, don't you think?" Xanxus said.

Tsuna sweat dropped but he agreed that Xanxus has a point. It's been ten years now but Tsuna and Xanxus' relationship never changed since the battle for the rings. The other Varia members smirked and snickered at Tsuna's expression.

Before anyone could speak again that could possibly start another argument. The ninth decided to speak to prevent that from happening.

"Shush dear kids." The ninth smirked. "Now I called you hear to talk about the mission and not to offer you to cause damage to the head quarters. Now to continue, I want you to exterminate them before that find out what their aim is." The ninth trailed off as he caught sight of the two blondes.

"While we have double the trouble on Varia's side we also have double the advantage huh? Anyway about what Tsunayoshi asked a moment ago, almost 60 of our men were killed in a month's time, my storm and lightning guardian were also severely injured. I figured this is better for the famiglia." The ninth concluded.

The occupants in the room were shocked at what they heard, other people were good at hiding it though it's making them look like they didn't care while some genuinely didn't care they're royalties for heaven's sake.

60. That's how many lives were sacrificed. That much blood has been shed and in a month's time. That's how many families mourned in a month's time. Tsuna is still reluctant of the killing as the ninth expected.

" I want you to capture their boss and bring the boss to us. Also I want you two to plan this out." The ninth said as he looked at Tsuna and Xanxus with stern eyes.

" But isn't exterminating too much?" Tsuna asked brows furrowed.

" Welcome to mafia, stupid trash." Xanxus said vexed at Tsuna's whine.

" I know, Tsunayoshi. But have you ever wondered how those 60 people's dear one felt? I won't let their death be futile." the ninth firmly said. The ninth handed out a folder to Xanxus and Tsuna about their mission. With that they were dismissed and they all went back to the Varia HQ.

Upon their arrival they all headed straight to their room to have rest but a few minutes after the HQ was shook by a loud voice.

"VOIIIIIII YOU BRATS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DOZING OFF. WE'VE GOT TO MAKE A STRATEGY PLAN YOU USELESS BRATS." Shouted by the ever so noisy and stressed Squalo. Eventually both the Varia and Vongola gathered in the living room.

" ABOUT FUCKING TIME." Squalo yelled.

" I could use some earplugs if we're going to stay here until the mission's over."

"Hiee..I'll go deaf in this state."

"Haha that's Squalo for you." Yamamoto cheered.

" Noisy to the EXTREME."

"Like you're any different. Tch "Gokudera clicked his tongue.

" Squalo,shh shh, bossu is sleeping you might wake him up."

"TO HELL WITH THAT FUCKING BOSS JUST TAKING HIS TIME WHEN WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PLANNINING. VOOOOOOI" Squalo yelled as he wave his sword around.

Suddenly the door slowly opened, creaking as it does. It took everyone's attention. They saw the man holding a bottle of tequila in one of his hand as the other holds a gun dangerously. He glared at the occupants of the room, slowly he walk closer and threw the bottle in Squalo's direction. Fortunately Squalo was able to leap back in time

" the hell was that for?!" Squalo said, irritated.

" you're noisy ,trash." Xanxus said as he walk towards his favorite chair.

" Tch. Damned boss. Anyway I've got a strategy we could use for tomorrow night's missio-"

" Why should we trust the plan you devised? Tch" Gokudera interrupted.

" Because I've been in the fucking business more than you ever had." Squalo retorted and that effectively made Gokudera shut up.

" Now we'll be dividing in groups based on the blue print the ninth has provided us the enemy's place is quite big. Bel,Fran and Rasiel will take care of the west side. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Lussuria on east. Levi, Lambo and Ryohei on south. I, Boss, Tsuna, Mukuro and Hibari on the front." Squalo said but discontinued because many complained.

" This won't do. " one said.

" I don't crowd with herbivores"

"Oya oya getting too arrogant now are we?"

" Why am I not teamed up with Juudaime/Boss" Gokudera and Levi simultaneously said.

"Why am I always teamed up with sociopathic princes? Do you want me to get killed that much taichou?" The ever so monotonous Fran complained still seeming indifferent.

" Kaching~ Why with him?" The twin princes said as they point at each other. Squalo on the other hand was now stressed out with all the complaining and noises.

" SHUT UP!LEVI TURN AROUND YOU'RE PUTTING ME OFF." Squalo yelled.

"Wha- my face is?" Levi said surprised, clueless of what he had done this time especially when he did nothing.

" Remember our mission is to get the boss. Do anything you like with the subordinates but capture the boss. I'll assign Bel's team as the major offence-"

"Wait what am I supposed to do? Offence is not my strongest point."

" Keep the two from going psycho and killing each other... HELL,OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO FIGHT TOO FRAN." Squalo yelled as he pinched the bridge of his well defined nose.

" We'll enter simulatenously. Bel and his group will only focus on killing. The group in the south takes care of the south wing same with the east. We in the front would take care of finding the boss." Squalo said.

"That was dull." Fran commented.

" VOOI! You are dull!" Squalo retorted. He received several agreeing nod from the others, seeing this a smirk found it's way into his face.

"meeting dismissed." Squalo stated calmer this time.

" Ushishi more killing for the prince~"Bel sing sang as he walks back tohis room.

* * *

**evening the next day.**

Everyone is now preparing their things mostly weapon. Some polishing their sword, some knives. Some stocking a lot of bombs and others were just sitting around waiting for the goal signal of their captain, Squalo.

"Why did you choose knives? It's my trademark, Siel. Use something else." Bel clicked his tongue.

"Your trademark?" Rasiel asked boredly as if he did not really care..

" Yes~ Now change your weapon." Bel said vexed.

" Usheshe watch me not give a fuck, Bel." Rasiel snickered.

"Kaching! Fuck you, Siel." Bel snapped.

"Usheshe~ Bel ,the king is not into incest much less twincest" Rasiel said teasingly as he made a grimacing expression.

" Double fuck you, Siel and not in the way you're thinking, you pervert!" Bel said before stomping away.

"Ah I can see that perversion runs in the family." Fran indifferently commented. Suddenly three silver knives found it's way into his hat followed by a shout from his senpai saying " I heard you toad!".

"You two still don't get along huh? You're pretty good with knives too?" Fran asked.

"Yes and no, the king is not pretty good with knives. The king is an expert with knives. Usheshe" Rasiel stated.

" Great. Now the Varia's not only got two sociopath but also two narcissists." Fran mumbled to himself.

" Why not just changed your weapon?" Fran asked.

" To piss him off~ Usheshe and besides there's no available weapon fitted for a king" Rasiel answered.

" -sigh- It can't be helped let's go to the weapons room, you might see something you'll me." Fran said monotonously.

"Royalty does not fol-"

"You think I did not know that after living with your brother for more than 6 years now." Fran interrupted.

" Ushesheshe"

Fran lead Rasiel to the Varia's weapons room as they were on their way silence enveloped them  
too much for Rasiel's liking.

" Usheshe why do you do this for my brother without him even asking? " Rasiel asked. Fran could tell that despite the creepy laugh it was an honest question, not a mocking one.

"What do you mean?" Fran took a quick glance at the blonde.

" You know what I mean. I can't really explain it because it is subtle but during the times I observed you, that's what I noticed."

" What a creep. Are you sure you're not just imagining things?" Fran said still indifferent.

"The king will let that one slide. Yes, I'm sure. I already know you like him but I also know that he causes you pain so why still?" Rasiel asked.

Fran never thought that he could have a sincere conversation like this with Rasiel of all the people. Silence consumed them when Fran did not answer the question even after they've arrived in the room and Rasiel finally picked a weapon, but on their way back..

" You know how much that's twisted?" Fran suddenly asked receiving a curious expression-Well, it's quite obvious in his mouth even if his eyes cannot be seen.

"I mean how that just happens without me noticing. Really. How sick is that? I mean I already know it's hopeless yet I still do that. I must have gotten infected by your virus which makes people stupid."

" Kaching! That was uncalled for, Fran. And it is a shock that you're telling this to me. Not that I'm really shock but I'd like to pretend I am. Usheshe."

" You already know a side of me when you disguised as Roi and lied to me thank you very much." Fran stated with deep sarcasm.

" Was there really a point in hiding about something you already know? You asked that not because you're clueless but because you are curious of what I will say. Am I right?" Fran said indifferently.  
"Ushesheshe Bingo~" Rasiel said as they reached the living room.

" Voii what took you so long?...And that weapon?...Never mind we're going everybody spread out in the direction you're assigned to..The location is just 100km away from here. Let's go!" Squalo commanded.

Every group went to the direction they are assigned to.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I know I hate cliff hangers too especially when authors update real slow(I'm guilty of that). Worry not I'll do what I can to update faster. BTW I NEED YOUR OPINION. What do you tink should Rasiel's weapon be aside from guns? Or should I make Rasiel's weapon knives too like Bel's. Share your opinions with me. They are very well appreciated.**

**I know this is a short chapter but still thank you for taking your time in reading every chapter.**

**Hope you liked it.:)**

**See you again~!**


End file.
